The Wrong Timeline SENIOR Year
by Vegitoisbae
Summary: The gang now face the year as seniors, where their adventures will just get more wild as their last year of high school begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, Dragon Ball Super. Also we do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

 **Author's Note: Hello friends! It is us again Ally and Holly Hills here to bring you senior year. Now the first two chapters aren't going to be as great as the rest because we've 'lost' some people but it's still ok but without further ado here's senior year.**

The Wrong Timeline chapter 1 : **SENIOR YEAR!**

"WE'RE BACK!" Alvin said as he laughed

"NO 18! WE ARE NOT STARTING SENIOR YEAR OFF LIKE THAT!" Goku growled

"This is senior year we have to _change_." 18 said

"Shut up freak, let me start senior year off," Goku bossed

"Rude, jerk" 18 mumbled, "How are the chapters gonna be without Vegeta and Zamasu, sorry Beautiful deceased Zamasu,"

"18, please shut up and let me run things," Goku let out a frustrated sigh

"Alright, fine," 18 complied

"Anyways, bonjour everyone, well the start of senior is pretty good, man Vegeta and Zamasu-,"Goku began

"-Goku show respect to the dead, it's BEAUTIFUL deceased Zamasu!" 18 interrupted

"18 ZIP IT OR I'LL ZIP IT FOR YOU!" Goku yelled as 18 walked away

"Like I was saying, Vegeta and Zamasu missed a lit summer," Goku bragged, "However I won't say details because what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but today is the start of senior year! And nothings that different honestly, but now we have seniority, and my videos will always have a guest star now,"

 **Monday morning in the ghettos (Chichi's house) 7:30 am**

"CHICHI WAKE UP, GET UP, GET OUT THERE YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!" OX King's voice roared too early

"AHH! Shut up you're so loud you stupid ox," Chichi replied as she got up

"CHICHI THE BUS IS LEAVING!" Ox shouted not hearing Chichi at all

"WHAT?!" Chichi shouted as she hurried to put on some clothes and shoes on, and threw her hair up

"CHICHI ARE YOU OUT YET?" OX King questioned

"WAIT! WAIT!" Chichi desperately screamed to the bus as she ran after the bus

"RUN CHICHI! RUN!" OX King encouraged, "Even though I could've taken her myself," he added to himself

*panting* "W-wait!" Chichi called but the bus wouldn't stop, "Damn I'm gonna be late on the first day," Chichi said to herself as she caught her breathe and then resumed running with Chicken Little's song _**One little slip**_ playing in the background

 **Gero's house cave 7:35 am**

"18 you better be up!" Cell called from the other side of 18's door

"Eck! It's… only 7:35 I'm good no rush is need," 18 said to herself, "time to get ready,"

*Turns on her Spotify daily morning Playlist (first song Tik Tok by Kesha ft. P. Diddy)*

 _Wake up in the morning feeling' like P-diddy, got my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city_

18 put on sunglasses mouthing the lyrics

 _Before I leave, brush my teeth-_

"-18!" Cell banged on the door, "STOP SINGING AND GET READY WE'RE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Ah!" 18 panicked as she scurried to turn off her music and look for a first day of school outfit, "Man, I didn't get to finish my song," She whined to herself

"3 minutes 18!" Cell reminded

"Ah! Cell I don't have anything to wear!" 18 cried

"I told you to do you laundry two days ago, not my fault you didn't listen," Cell stated, "Now hurry up ,"

"CELL!" 18 whined

"Fine 17, wait another three minutes," Cell ordered, "18 I'm going to pick your outfit while you go brush your tangled hair and teeth,"

"No," 18 whined

"NOW 18!" Cell ordered

"Hurry 18!" 17 yelled

"EVERYONE STOP YELLING AT ME! DAMN!" 18 shouted in frustration

Cell picked out an outfit and sent 17 and 18 to school

 **At Capsule Corp 7:40 am**

*loud whistle noise*

"Ah! What the hell is that awful noise?!" Bulma woke up covering her ears

"Well it looks like my new bitch whistle works, that's good," Mrs. Briefs popped her head in Bulma's room

"You bought a dog whistle?" Bulma said with an attitude

"That's right now hurry up and get ready, and your breakfast is in the kitchen if you want it," Mrs. Briefs chirped as she left

"Funny, like I'm going to eat anything you give me," Bulma said and then begin putting her first day outfit she picked the night before

*15 minutes later*

"I'm off to school, bye dad," Bulma waved a good-bye

"You sure you want to skip your most important meal of the day," Mrs. Briefs said, as she held out the dog bowl, with 'bitch's food' on it containing dog food

"Fuck you, I'm leaving," Bulma said as she drove off to school

"But its Blue Buffalo, the good brand," Mrs. Briefs stated as Bulma zoomed off to school, "If you want to treat them like family, feed them like family," she quoted the commercial

 **Gowasu's mansion 7:42 am**

*Beep* *Blarp*

"Haha, he said blarp," Black yawned as he woke up

"BLACK! You should be off at school already," Gowasu stated

"Shut up, crusty lemon, I can instant transmission there, I have plenty of time," Black sassed

"Black, all I ask is respect," Gowasu said

"And all I ask for is money, seems like we both can't get what we want, now…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Black shouted

"Black inside voice," Gowasu hushed

"Just leave then, damn, I'm only wearing my pj's, and you're leaving my door all the way open," Black said

"It's not my fault you don't wear nothing but those nasty boxers to sleep," Gowasu sassed as he left

"I WEAR CLEAN UNDERWEAR! FUCK YOU!" Black raged clearly pissed off

He then put on his regular attire and instant transmission to Chick-fa-la then to school

 **In the white suburbs (Goku's house) 7:45 am**

*Knock, knock*

"Kakarrot, you better be up," Gine said, but received silence, she then opened the door to find Goku still asleep, "KAKARROT!"

"Ah-I'm up!" Goku exclaimed now woke

"Hurry and get on some real clothes instead of those silly Star Wars pajamas," Gine said as she left

"Star Wars is cool mom!" Goku protested

"Whatever. Hurry up your breakfast is on the table," Gine said as she left

*10 minutes later*

"Gup mgm" Goku talked with eggs and tortillas in his mouth

"Kakarrot don't eat with your mouth full, it's disgusting," Gine said

"Sorry, I said can I borrow some money for lunch?" Goku asked

"Here's 10 dollars don't lose it," Gine handed him the money as she began taking up dishes

"Thanks mom, see ya," Goku thanked as he then flew to his school

 **8:00 am at Sky High The gang's usual morning spot**

"Man I'm the first one here," Bulma stated as she saw no one else from her group here

*panting* *heavy breathing*

"I made it on time!" Chichi jumped up

"Eww but your all sweaty and stinky," Bulma plugged her nose

"Well I had to chase the bus, since it left me," Chichi explained, "And I'm pretty sure the bus driver saw me, but he didn't stop even at the red lights,"

"Gross Chichi your all sweaty and disgusting," Goku walked in

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl Goku," Chichi rolled her eyes, "I JUST EXPLAINED THAT I HAD TO CHASE THE BUS ALL THE WAY HERE FROM MY HOUSE!" she screamed

"You know if Vegeta were here he say his famous line: "Damn no need to yell, I'm right here"," Black walked up as he sipped on his Chick-fa-a drink

*Flashback of all the times Vegeta has said that line*

* Chapter 12: Valentine's Day Contest: Cheapcheap there's no need to yell I could hear your big damn mouth from fucking 8000 feet in the air

*Chapter 21: Prom part 1:Geez Black you don't have to shout Kira's name so damn loud*

"chapter 22: Prom part 2: shut up Black, damn-! Vegeta began

"-ANDYOURNEXT LINE IS: I'M RIGHT HERE!" Goku Black said fast

"I'm right here-wait damn I actually said it," Vegeta realized*

*Chpater 22 Prom part 2: "Damn we're right here," Vegeta said as he covered his ears*

"Some of those lines were just similar, they weren't all the same, like my famous quote," Bulma stated but everyone ignored her

"BLAACK!" Chichi and Goku yelled in unison as they ran towards him

"Damn, you act like he's you guy's military dad that just came to surprise you at your graduation or something like that," Bulma stated

"I can't watch those videos, there too emotional for me," Goku admitted

"Yeah, there so sad and sweet, I can't handle it," Chichi said

"Eww, what's that smell?" Black asked, "Bulma did you spray your perfume again?"

"No dipshit, it's Chichi's musty ass," Bulma sassed

"Oh, you wanna borrow some D?" Black asked

"Hell yeah, daddy!" Chichi pumped her fist

"No, baka I mean deodorant," Black said as he bonked Chichi's head with the deodorant

"Thank you," Chichi said as she took the deodorant

"Keep it," Black said as Chichi tried to give it back

"Hey guys," 17 greeted as he and 18 approached the group

"Whoa! 18 what on earth are you wearing?!" Everyone stated in shock seeing 18 wearing two sizes to big boot-cut jeans, with some Texas cowgirl boots, along with a Taco Bell T-shirt that had a Chihuahua on it saying 'Yo quiero Taco Bell' and on the back it said 'Want some?'

"Ah! I didn't have anything to wear. So Cell picked this out and it's the most awful outfit I've ever wore," 18 whined as she covered her face with her hands

"Well not the most awful outfit, those orange socks with those weird black old Sunday church shoes from the 1960s," Black stated

"You mean my outfit from last year?" 18 questioned

*sip* *loud drinking sipping from Black*

"That's rude," 18 said

 **RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

"Let's make like a hedgehog and roll on to class guys," 17 stated

"Ok Futaba, thank God we're seniors and we get early release," Goku said as the gang began walking

"Wait guys I have exciting news!" Chichi exclaimed

"What?" They all questioned as they stopped

"I GOT MY DRIVER'S LICENSE!" Chichi announced

"WHAT?!" They yelled in shock

"See," Chichi whipped out her license

"Well nimbus' prayers have been answered," Goku said followed by a slap from Chichi, "Oww, what it's true now he can retire,"

"Anyways, do you have a car?" Black asked

"Black don't ask stupid questions, of course I **don't** have a car!" Chichi stated

"Well how 'bout we go car shopping after school," Goku offered

"Yeah!" Chichi cheered

"But for now we should head to class," Goku said

"Geez, car salesmen are so annoying though," Black commented

"And another woman on the road," 17 laughed

….

"Damn 17 that was so sexist!" Everyone yelled

 **Goku's YouTube video**

 **Hey guys! It's me Goku, well we all seniors even Vegeta, and Zamasu even though they're dead. But as I said earlier are guest star… well the person joining me today is Android 17!**

" **Hello everyone, I'm 17 also known as one of the founders of SPLAT!" 17 greeted**

" **Yeah, make sure you guys check out 17 and his friend channel SPLAT! Anyways 17 so are you sexist or whatever they called you when you commented on women and driving?" Goku asked**

" **No it was just a joke, but I mean most women aren't the best drivers," 17 explained**

" **I guess I don't know how to drive, but I believe most women should know how to cook and learn to stay in the kitchen," Goku said**

" **Ok see that's sexist, you're kidding right?" 17 worried**

" **No," Goku ended**

" **Well I better get going I got some SPLAT! Videos that need to be edited," 17 made an excuse to leave**

" **Well that's all for today I'll see y'all next time when we go to shady car salesmen so Chichi can buy a car, see time The Wrong Timeline Senior year: Chichi's ghetto car shopping**

" **That's not the title it's just Chichi's car shopping," Holly corrected.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chichi's Car shopping

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball gt, or Dragon Ball Super.**

The Wrong Timeline Senior year Chapter 2: Chichi's car shopping

"When I stepped out of darkness of the school into the brightness of the outside I had only two things one my mind food, and the amount of days until we can wish back Vegeta and Zamasu," Goku said

 **After school in the court yard**

"Are you guys ready to go?" Chichi asked

"So what dealer ships are we going to go to?" Bulma asked

"Don't answer a question with a question," Chichi sassed

"Sass not needed Asian lady so lose it," Bulma quoted herself

"First off I don't know what my race/ethnicity is, and second…umm," Chichi said

"Are we going or not," 17 butted in

"Can we grab something to eat first I'm hungry," Goku said

"Fine, let's go to What-A- Burger," Chichi suggested

"We can get a discount since I'm still working there," 17 added

"You work at What-a-Burger?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock

"Yeah, I had to get a job there ever since Vegito and you girls' fight over his 'sausage/Shenron/dragon balls or whatever you want to call it," 17 explained

"You mean his p&%#!," Black cursed, "Wait did the authors bleep out p# %!? Wow they did it again,"

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY THAT WORD!" Everyone screamed at Black

"But it's the technical term," Black reasoned

"So," Everyone replied

"Can we just go eat now," Goku whined

"Let's go," Chichi ordered

"Um, I'm leader know your place chichi," Goku stated, "Let's go guys," he instructed

 **At What-a-Burger**

"Thanks for only getting us 15% off 17," Goku sassed

"Be grateful I gave you a discount, man Vegeta's right y'all some ungrateful shits," 17 shot

"Are we just going to continue to quote Vegeta sayings, this entire chapter?" Bulma questioned

"Maybe, it's just a sign of respect," 17 replied

"No it's not, a memorial is a sign of respect just quoting isn't," Bulma argued

"Well. We're remembering him by his quotes," 17 stated

"Can I eat my damn limited time Chorizo Burger in peace, savoring the perfectly- seasoned chorizo between two all-beef patties, topped with two slices of Monterey Jack cheese, grilled peppers and the specially–made Creamy Chili sauce all balanced with the right amount of spice." Goku read- I mean said as he looked into the random camera

"Why was that needed?" Chichi questioned

"Because the employees offered me a real discount unlike 17," Goku said

"What did they offer you?" Black asked

"Two free meals, and a milk shake," Goku bragged

"My milkshake brings all-." Chichi began

"-Don't even start Chichi," Bulma cut her off

"Fine let's go, to… some dealer ship!" Chichi shouted

"Can I take my fries?" 18 asked as she threw away the two chicken stripes she had left into the trash

"Sure, just don't make a mess in my car," Bulma said

"Kool," 18 said as she posed with her arms crossed and leaned against the trash bin

"Don't. Ever. Waste. Food. Again." Black stated with spite

"Damn Black calm down," Goku said

"Sorry, it really, really, REALLY, pisses me off when people waste food," Black replied

"Alright let's hit the road!" Goku shouted as he lead the way

 **In Bulma's Crowded car**

"So I put my hands up and play my song, butterflies fly away, YEAH, YEAH IT'S A PARTY IN THE USA! *HONK!*" Bulma sang as she drove recklessly

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR LICENSES!" Everyone questioned

*HONK* *BEEP* "HEY!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"CHOOSE A FUCKING LANE ALREADY!"

Went the screams of the surrounding drivers, annoyed by Bulma's reckless driving

"Damn these people need to take defensive driving classes they need to control their road rage," Bulma stated as she swirled in lanes

"You need defensive driving," Chichi said as she clung to her seat belt

"Women shouldn't be driving in the first place," 17 mumbled

 **First Stop: J.D. Byrider**

"What's this place?" Goku asked

"Knowing Chichi's budget, I brought us to a cheap used car shop," Bulma explained

"Yeah, but this is too sketchy," Chichi said

"How 'bout we leave this place, get back on the dangerous Mystery van and go to a brand dealer," 17 explained, "This shit hole looks like they'd rob you of your-

"Welcome to J.D. Byrider, We Finance!" The car salesman approached the group, "I'm Dan, now what kind of car are you looking for?"

"Well what can I buy with 200 dollars?" Chichi asked

"You only have 200 dollars?!" Everyone but Chichi yelled

"Well here at J.D. Byrider WE FINANCE! So your 200 dollars can be a down payment to one of our beautiful selection of cars," Dan the car salesman showed off the trash looking drug cars.

"Is there anything here that's not shitty?" Black commented

"Excuse you, young man here at J. D. Byrider we only sell quality but if you younglings what give me disrespect I disrespect y'all back," Dan grew angry

"I wasn't disrespecting you personally, I was saying these models all look like there from the 1920s when the car first started to pop up," Black showed off his knowledge in history

"First off what the hell type of hairstyle you guys call that," Dan pointed to the Sayians hair, "And secondly what the hell are y'all wearing, damn talking about our shitty cars, what about y'all shitty cloth outfits-," Dan started to fir the gang up

"Let's leave," Chichi whispered to the gang

"Yeah, before he pulls out his shot gun and shots us," Goku whispered

"-and don't y'all get me started on y'all's shoes, that boy in the orange is literally wearing a blue potato sack with a red string," Dan was continuing to fire everyone up while the gang made their escape

 **Stop two: Toyota**

"Thank God we escaped that creep Dan guy before he talked about my outfit," 18 sighed

"18 is that what you were praying, that he wouldn't call you out first," Goku said

"18 you brought it on yourself, you didn't get up early, nor did you do laundry," 17 scolded

"Meh," 18 hissed

"Hello folks, how are y'all doing, my names Tom, today's y'all lucky day because y'all just in time for the Toyotathon, so hurry, hurry, hurry and finance a car, because once there gone there gone," Tom threw his hands up in emphasis

"Thanks can we just look at you guys' used cars?" Chichi asked

"Sure follow me," Tom instructed

"We could've looked without his assistance," Black hissed, "told you guy's car salesmen are annoying,"

"Y'all have a question?" Tom turned to the group

"Well, I was wondering what I can get for 200." Chichi nervously asked

"That's a good question since the Toyotathon is going on for 200,000 I can interest you in a new 2018 Toyota Camry with 0%-Tom began

"Whoa! I only have 200 dollars don't go switch the decimal place," Chichi stated

"Ma'am I recommend going to J.D. Byrider with that amount," Tom sassed

"Let's leave then," Bulma said as she began to walk off

"Excuse me sir, you look you have money- er, I mean you look like you're looking for a nice hot rod," Tom stated as he pushed Chichi to get to 17

"Me?" 17 questioned

"Yes, can I interest you in one of our nice 2018 Lexus models?" Tom asked

"Actually I don't even have my licenses," 17 laughed

"But do you have money?" Tom asked money hungry

"You're starting to creep me out, I think I should go now," 17 said as he tried to look for support from his friends to find they had left them

"Do you have a lot of money?" Tom continued

"Well fuck those assholes," 17 mumbled

"MONEY!" Tom yelled

"Listen here I don't have any money now leave me alone," 17 said with his eyes closed and nerve popping

"Well you do you have a good credit score?" Tom continued to push more

"NO! GET LOST!" 17 yelled as he blasted Tom and ran away

Stop Three: Nissan

"Nii-san!" Goku shouted dramatically

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bulma stated

"That's brother in Japanese," Black explained

"Doesn't mean he has to yell it every freaking 5 minutes," Bulma said

"Welcome to Nissan-" the man began

"NII-SAN!" Goku yelled once more

"Shut up!" Chichi yelled, "Sorry please continue sir,"

"-It's fine we always have one customer of the day that say it like that, anyways I'm Darrel, is there any model in particular y'all interested in, say the Nissan Rogue or the Rouge Sport for you sporty hunks," Darrel laughed

"No, I can see your selection of used cars, that are like 200 dollars and below," Chichi said

"So want cars that have monthly payment of 200 and below because I know you're not trying to buy a car that's only 200 dollars for everything," Darrel said

"Yeah she is," Goku said bluntly

"Hehe~ is that not an option?" Chichi chuckled

"Well when you get a little more money say like 300 dollars more call me first Darrel Hurst," Darrel said as he later then left

"Man, I not getting anywhere like this," Chichi whined

"Sorry Chichi but what did you think would happen , the car salesmen would just give you a car that only cost 200 dollars flat, no taxes nor fees," Goku tried to reason

"Well kinda, maybe because I'm not 18 yet they couldn't look at my credit," Chichi said

"Actually they could've doesn't matter your age credit remains a parents could use their child's credit and ruin it, or when you buy things in payments you can improve your credit even or when you start working depending on your job," Bulma explained

"Then why didn't they ask me for my credit!" Chichi exclaimed in anger

"Maybe because you wanted to buy a car with only 200 dollars flat," 18 answered

"Well this is my first time buying a car, I don't know anything about the real world," Chichi whined

"How 'bout I just buy you a car we'll go back to one of the dealers or a different one, pick out a regular 4 door car and I'll help you buy the car, fair," Black offered

"YEAH! Thank you Black I honestly was waiting for one of the rich people to offer to pay," Chichi admitted

"That doesn't surprise me," Black responded

"GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Goku shouted

"What?" Everyone asked

"WE CAN GO WISH BACK VEGETA!" Goku excitedly yelled

"YA!" Everyone cheered

"AND ZAMASU!" Goku added

"…"

"Ya!" 18 jumped up being the only one happy about Zamasu's revival

"Black! Zamasu is you brother," Goku stated

"But he ruined Prom," Chichi spoke

"Well, that's not my reason," Black admitted

"?"

"I it because you hate Zamasu too," 17 spoke

"Too?.." Black said

"Shut up 17, let Black talk," Goku bossed

"Alright the reason is because Zamasu is already alive," Black said

"Black, he maybe still in our hearts-," Goku began as he put his hand on Black's shoulders

"-Not mine," Chichi spat followed by a glare from Goku

"-Yeah, mine either," 17 mumbled

"-Like I was saying, he maybe in our hearts, but he's not here physically, get the picture?" Goku said

"No," Black said as he pushed Goku off, "I already wished Zamasu back the night he died,"

"Not possible because we had to wait, how could you've wished him," Bulma stepped in

"With the Super dragon balls," Black answered

"Ok sure, let's just go gather the dragon balls and see what Shenron says," Goku said

 **Fast forward useless dragon ball gathering montage**

"Alright we got the dragon balls," Goku announced

"Shenron come forth!" 17 yelled with his fist in the air

"17 that wasn't necessary Shenron usually comes out when all the balls are together," 18 explained

*Shenron light, sky darkening*

"I am the eternal Dragon- *Sigh*- you guys why am I not surprised, you ever let anyone else know that I exist, I pretty sure other people would have better more kinder, useful wishes," Shenron appeared

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Shenron just revive Vegeta and Zamasu," Goku rudely stated

"Say to put them right in front of us!" Bulma bossed

"This cannot be-," Shenron began

"Oh and place them right in front of us!" Goku interrupted, "Wait what?!"

"The being Zamasu can **NOT** be revived, for he is still alive," Shenron resumed, "if you had let me finish I-

"-Told you," Black interrupted

"Grr," Shenron growled

"Sass not needed big overgrown lizard," Bulma sassed to herself

"Well bring back Vegeta, and place both Vegeta and Zamasu in front of us," Goku wished

"Your wishes are granted," Shenron said as he did his usual wish stuff

*Vegeta appears*

*Thud!*

"Damn, that hurt," Vegeta said as he rose to his feet

"VEGETA!" Mostly everyone screamed

"Damn, no need to yell, I'm right here," Vegeta said

*Zamasu appears*

"And make sure it has ice or-…*Zamasu stares at everyone*… what the- how did get here?" Curious Zamasu asked

"Welcome back Zamasu!" Goku greeted

"I've been back," Beautiful Zamasu stated

"See like I've been saying," Black said

"Oh hey Vegeta," Beautiful Zamasu waved

"…hey," Vegeta replied

"Awkward," Chichi said

"Zamasu why didn't you tell me you were still alive?" 18 asked as she grabbed Zamasu

"Oof" Zamasu went

"Maybe he wanted a break from you," Goku suggested

"Not likely," 18 stated

"Whatever, welcome back Vegeta, see you guys tomorrow," 17 said as he left

"Right school," Chichi remembered, "well later guys, wait first Black let's go purchase a car!" she added as she began to walk

"Goku Black! Don't buy that thing a car, you'll be wasting money," Zamasu exclaimed

"No one asked for your input Zamasu, Black can do whatever he wants with his money, and if he wants buy a nice beautiful girl like me a car he can, Bleh!," Chichi said as she stuck out her tongue

"Do you want Namekian juice in your mouth," Zamasu threaten

"Hey that's not even funny, my stomach had to get pumped, I spent the first three weeks of my summer having to go to doctors to get me weekly pumps, THEY HAD TO PUMP MY STOMACH!" Chichi growled

"Enough, let's just go you a car," Black stopped her screaming

"Ok," Chichi cheered

"C'mon Zamasu come help with my homework," 18 said as she dragged Zamasu with her

"By that, you want me to do everything," Zamasu corrected

"Well let's get a move on these stats questions aren't gonna do themselves," 18 said

"Well my mom just texted me that dinner is ready so later guys," Goku waved as he instant transmissioned home

 **Goku's YouTube Video:**

 **Hola everyone! Well turns out Black bought Chichi a Honda accord, it's nice , she won't stop posting about it, show off but today's guest star is my mom! Say hello mom**

" **Hello, I'm Gine," Gine greeted in the camera**

" **Alright so for today's video, we're gonna play a game," Goku said**

" **Aww, I thought we'd make slime that you did on one of your videos," Gine said**

" **No mom, please don't be cringy," Goku mumbled the last words**

" **Fine, what game is today?" Gine asked as she smiled into the camera**

" **Today is an old game YouTubers did in like the 2000s, a game called the cinnamon challenge !" Goku stated, *YouTube transition* Alright take a spoon full of cinnamon and whoever spits it out first loses**

" **Ok," Gine replied, "And loser does dishes for the whole week,"**

" **Fine, ready…set…go!" Goku said**

 **Both mother and son struggled for a good 3secsonds**

" **ECK! *COUGH* *DYING NOISES* Dear God *cough, cough* Kakarrot were you trying to kill me *cough gough***

 ***cough, cough* No, *cough* Geez that wasn't a good idea, *cough, dying cough***

" **Well I won so *cough, cough* hopefully I recover *cough, cough* *breathe catching* don't forget to like, I mean favorite, follow and review plus don't miss when senior year starts getting better with The Wrong Timeline Senior year Chapter 3: High School Musical *cough***  
 **  
**


	3. Chapter 3: High School Musical

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon gt, and Dragon Ball super. Nor do we own High School Musical, any of the story and songs.**

 **Author's note: More like The Wrong Author's don't know how to keep a schedule Time. Sorry, sorry, gomen, we have been very busy I'm (Holly) in tennis and my coach makes us practice every day of the week 24/6 5-6:30 and Ally is having 'such a hard life' as a fish, so we haven't been able to maintain our schedule. But thank God for Spring Break, here is High School musical sorry but we can't do the two chapters each like 2-3 months so we'll do 1 chapter every month sorry. :P**

The Wrong Timeline Senior year Chapter 3: High School Musical

"Yeah, the whole gang is back together now! Ok, I said that way too happy, anyways it's time to step on the stage and make history," Goku said kinda quoting Yuri on Ice op…

 **Tuesday Morning at Sky High**

"Morning everyone," Chichi walked in to greet the group swinging her car keys for show

"We get it Cheap-Cheap you can drive; do you want a cookie?" Vega sassed

"I've been able to drive so don't act like you're hot shit," Bulma bitched

"I don't think I'm hot shit," Chichi said

"Then don't walk in saying 'morning everyone' (Goku said in a high voice attempting to mimic Chichi) trying to show off your stupid car keys," Goku explained

"Whatever," Chichi sat on the bench in defeat

"Anyways, did you guys hear what the new theater show is gonna be?" Goku Black asked trying to drive the story to the plot, "You know as the author is typing this sentence I'm starting not to get so pissed off at the name Goku Black," Goku Black lied

"To answer your question no, what is it?" Vegeta said

"Oh I don't know that's why I asked," Goku Black responded

"I know," Bulma spoke up

"What is it?" Everyone asked even though they probably don't care

"High School Musical!" Bulma shouted at them

"Damn, we're right here," Vega grumbled as he closed his ears

"You guys want to get to class now," 17 spoke since he's always encouraging them to get to class

"17 there you are," 18 said as she and Beautiful Zamasu walked from the cafeteria

"You guys ate breakfast?" Chichi asked

"Yes, the most important meal of the day," 18 answered

"Man, I'm hungry I would have went in if I knew you guys were in the cafeteria," Chichi whined

"If you did come in and try to sit with us we would have immediately got up and left," Beautiful Zamasu explained

"Well, I would have stayed," 18 admitted

"18, no," Beautiful Zamasu sighed

"Anyways, we were talking about the theater play and then totally drifted off," Vega realized

"And you guys are ignoring the fact that class has already started," 17 said as he began walking to his class

"Wait, for me 17," Chichi said as Black followed since they have the same class

"Ugh, I don't wanna go to KV's class, following me like a Fenny from Boy Meets World," Goku sighed

"He's only a Fenny if he was your teacher since like… elementary or middle school all the way to your high school and college life," Beautiful Zamasu corrected as he and 18 followed Goku to KV's government class

"Same difference I had him last year," Goku voice was heard in the distance as they followed him

"Well I better get to Keane's painting class," Vega said to himself because he's weird

 **And then there was one**

"Why is no one hyped for High School Musical, it was literally the best OG Disney movie," Bulma mumbled to herself,

"Get to class!" Mr. Taylor, the only human AP, stated in his megaphone as he drove his golf cart by Bulma

"Or what, you're going to run over me going 5 mph," Bulma sassed as she started walking to English.

 **In Forensic Science the last period…well for seniors (the only class everyone in the group has all together)**

"So where you guys wanna go for lunch?" Goku being the foodie character asked

"Excuse me Goku, do finish your vocabulary?" Mrs. Cray the teacher snapped

"I'm asking them for help," Goku lied to cover himself

"If you need help copying some definitions then you must be blind, because it's all on the pages I assigned," Mrs. Cray rudely stated

"That's offensive to blind people," Bulma spoke up

"Yeah, and I'm actually blind I wear contacts, I-mean I know someone who is…" Goku said looking away from direct eye contact

"Well if you have a problem please call 1-800-go flip yourself!" Mrs. Cray yelled

"Flip?" Goku black questioned

"She can call Goku retarded but won't say fuck," Beautiful Zamasu said

"You know what y'all do whatever y'all want, I honestly don't care, y'all seniors and if you want to go to a good college-"Mrs. Cray began

"-'Kay thanks," Goku said as he turned his attention back to his group, "you guys wanna go to-"

"-Gyro's!" 18 exclaimed

"No, just because you like him, doesn't we always gotta go there," Beautiful Zamasu, clearly jealous, responded

"How 'bout we go to a restaurant," Chichi suggested

"Fast- food places are restaurants," Goku corrected

"I'm tired of fast-food," Chichi complained, "plus I actually have money this time,"

"Well, give yourself a pat on the back Chichi," Vegeta sarcastically said as Chichi growled

"My favorite restaurant is Cheddar's," Goku Black stated for no apparent reason

"I know where we should go, and it'd be on me," Bulma spoke, "just follow me after class"

 **After Class**

"Bulma, why did you bring us to the theater room?" Everyone questioned

"The fact we weren't paying attention to our surroundings says a lot," Vegeta pointed out

"Probably explains why they *Points to Chichi, Bulma, and 17* got kidnapped," Goku answered

"There's food here plus it's free," Bulma answered, "And I signed us all up to audition for the play" she added under her breathe

"?" Everyone stood confused

"What was that last part?" Chichi asked

"I signed us up to audition for the play!" Bulma got it off her chest

"Why the hell would you pull a stunt like that?!" Vegeta raged

"Damn, you and Chichi should get like… the Nobel peace prize for doing stupid shit!" Goku argued

"Do you even know what the Nobel peace prize is?" Goku Black asked

"Yeah, it's…like an award for doing…stupid stuff- anyways that doesn't matter," Goku shifted the conversation

"Why would you think we would want to dance and sing about an unrealistic high school story," Beautiful Zamasu was on sass patrol

"C'mon this is our last year of high school let's try new things, at least try," Bulma persisted

"Well…" Chichi was kinda giving in

"If you have to be able to sing then only me, Black, Vegeta, Zamasu, and 18, are more likely to get a role" Goku bragged, "Umm, hello BW Blacks," he bragged

"But if you're not a good enough actor you won't get a role," 17 jumped to argue

"Damn, 17 chill," Black put his hand out

"Well since were here I guess there's no harm in auditioning," 18 said as others agreed

*Sigh* "Fine I guess," Vega gave in

"Hello everyone welcome to the auditions for High School Musical~" The theater teacher, Mr. James, sang

"Excuse me, sir, when are we gonna eat?" Goku being a fatass asked

"If you're just here for free food then I going to kindly tell you to get the hell out of my theater room," Mr. James smiled

"Goku, don't leave your going to audition," Chichi loudly whispered to Goku as he began walking out

"Dammit, almost got away," Goku snapped his fingers

"Audition? …You?" Mr. James questioned, "And what role were you going to try out for exactly?"

"Umm, I'm a leader so… Troy Bolton," Goku answered

"Ok then well start with our Troy auditions!" Mr. James stated in his megaphone, "step on the stage, and give me your best Troy, got it? ACTION!" he yelled

 **On the Stage**

*Cough* *clear throat noise* "I always liked the idea of being in charge of my future, until it actually started happening," Goku read the lines in a monotone voice

*silence*

"…ok how about you…" Mr. James began, "dear God by his acting I might regret this," he thought in his head,"…sing one of the songs," he finally got his sentence out

"Ok," goku gave a thumbs up, *looks over the song list* "Aw hell yeah!"

 _Everyone is always talking at me; everybody is trying to get in my head_

 _I wanna listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead (Did you ever0_

 _Lose yourself to get what you want (Did you ever) Get on a ride then wanna get off (did you ever)_

 _Push away the ones you should've held close, did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?_

 _I'm not gonna stop that's who I am, I'll give it all I got, that is my plan…_

 _BET ON IT, BET ON IT, BET ON IT, BET ON IT, BET ON IT_

Goku sang loudly but good so Mr. James was intrigued

"Thank you, Goku was it, that'll be all," Mr. James said with a smile

"Man I was getting into it," Goku pouted, "Honestly other than Get'cha Head in the Game from the first one Bet on It, is great" he added as he walked off the stage

"Next anymore auditions for Troy stand in this line, where the drama club president, Okuyasu Nijimura will be in charge," Mr. James said

"Black you're also gonna try out for Troy?" Chichi questioned as she saw non-other than Goku Black in the flesh get in the Troy Bolton line

"Yeah, so?" Goku Black shrugged, "I'll also try out for Chad to," he said, "I'm a great actor and singer so I'll obviously get the lead part," he thought to himself as he smirked

"Zamasu who are you going to audition for?" 18 asked Beautiful Zamasu

"Well, I guess Chad, but don't you think Chad is such a white name for a black guy?" Beautiful Zamasu asked

"That's so racist though, but none the less true," 17 spoke up as 18 nodded

"I wasn't talking to you," Beautiful Zamasu said but was ignored

"Dammit, I don't know who I should audition for," 17 stated as he began to think

"Anyways," Beautiful Zamasu said a bit irritated since he was ignored, "18 who are auditioning for?"

"Maybe Sharpay since I'm blonde-," 18 began

"- I think dafuq not, I'm going to be Sharpay!" Bulma stated before Beautiful Zamasu teleported her away

"- or the side best friend, man what's her name…" 18 tried to remember

"Taylor McKessie," 17 answered

"Amazing 17, you got it right," 18 hugged her younger twin

"18 stop," 17 kindly pushed her off, while Zamasu looked like an Office character looking into the camera with an annoyed face

"See why they give white names to Black characters, it's weird," Beautiful Zamasu said bring the attention back to him

"Did you guys see my Gabriella performance," Chichi excitedly said as she ran towards the Kai and andriods

"No," they answered

"Well, you should've I actually did pretty well, and my singing was… loud for all to hear," Chichi happily explained, "did you guys audition for a part yet?"

"Did any of us actually cared?" Beautiful Zamasu sassed, "If we did we would've asked but did we,"

"-ah," Chichi was gonna speak before Zamasu put his hand to her face, "Yeah, I didn't think so either,"

"I guess I'll go try out for the Taylor chick, wish me luck," 18 spoke

"I'll come to watch," Chichi said as she followed along with 17 ignoring Zamasu again

"Hey Zamasu did you try out for anyone yet?" Vega and Black approached

"Not yet," Beautiful Zamasu answered as Goku approached as well, "Have you guys?

"Yeah," Goku answered

"I know we all saw your performance," Beautiful Zamasu said,

"Yeah," both Vega and Black answered

"I auditioned for Ryan," Vegeta said

"And I auditioned for mostly all lead guy roles," Goku Black said

"Well I guess I should audition since I'm here for some stupid reason," Beautiful Zamasu said as he got in line for the audition for Chad

 **Many auditions later…**

"Well thank you everyone for auditioning today we will post the results tomorrow morning on the theater door, here in the Fine arts building," Mr. James announced

"Hey what about the food!" Goku reminded Mr. James

"Fine, see if there's any snacks left on the snack table, and take it to go," Mr. James ordered

"Eww, healthy snacks," Chichi whined

"Do you not like veggie chips," Vegeta said as he grabbed a bag of the veggie straws

"You do?" Goku Black asked with disgust

"They're not bad," Vegeta responded

"I honestly don't care I'm starving," Foodie character said as he grabbed like 3 bags

"Really Kakarrot!" Vegeta got irritated, "Damn you act no one else wants the food,"

"They don't," Goku argued back as the others were walking and discussing where to eat real food

"Geez, everyone is so damn picky, be humble ungrateful shits," Vegeta mumbled to himself as he followed

 **The Next Day**

Chichi: "You guys at the fine arts building yet?" She sent a text to their group chat

Goku: "Almost" he responded

18: "yes" 18 sent

"Wha-"Chichi looked up from her phone to find 18 and Beautiful Zamasu in front of her

"-Hey," 18 greeted as Beautiful Zamasu just stood

"Geez, you guys almost gave me a heart attack," Chichi sighed

"Sorry," 18 apologized while Beautiful Zamasu looked disappointed

"Is the list out yet?" Goku Black instant transmissioned in between Chichi, 18 and his brother

"No, almost though," Chichi answered

"Hey guys I just saw Mr. James printing the cast list he's on his way here," 17 entered

"Yes!" Goku Black grew excited

"I knew you guys would eventually start to enjoy this," Bulma said as she walked in seeing Black's excitement

"I didn't know you liked acting, Goku Black," 18 said

"Really, Black enjoys drama, and has an amazing talent for voice acting, I've heard him-," Beautiful Zamasu was explaining before Black hushed him

"-No one cares!" Goku Black stated half embarrassed

"Is the list here?" Vega asked as he joined the group

"No, but Mr. James is on his way he probably stopped to talk to a teacher," 17 answered

"So, I obviously got the lead right?" The gang heard Goku's voice

"I'm not saying anything until I post the list on the door," Mr. James came by the corner

"He's here!" Goku Black stated the obvious

"Good, observation Black, want a Scooby Snack?" Beautiful Zamasu joked

"Don't mock me," Goku Black shot a glare

"Sup guys," Goku greeted, "Mr. James hurry up, we want to see what parts we got," he grew impatient

"If you all back up and give me room you'll see, now move!" Mr. James swatted his hands at them to back them up

"There now form a line and-," Mr. James began

"-MOVE!" Everyone stampeded towards the door, Goku Black being in the front

"Let's start at the top I most likely got Troy," Goku Black boosted his ego and began at the top and looked for his name but it wasn't at the top, "Well then I got Chad," he said but still no name, "There must be a mistake," He grew angry

"I got Troy!" Goku shouted

"I GOT GABRIELLA!" Chichi exclaimed

"Damn, were right here," Vega said his quote, "I got Ryan, cool," he smirked hiding his joy

"No brainer I got Sharpay," Bulma smiled

"Looks like we got the parts we all auditioned for," 18 said as she high fived her best friend

Everyone cheered for they got their dreamed parts, well…all except one

"Hey what part did you get Black?" Goku asked

"Yeah, we got our parts, who did you audition for?" Chichi questioned

Goku Black who was just staring blankly at the list where his name was, raising his ki, malice filled the air and it seemed like he was going to go rose, he looked like Gon when he saw Pitou for the first time after well you know… this is spoiler free- Holly said

"Umm… Black you good?" Goku asked

*Low growling noises* "FUCKING UNDERSTUDY! I'M AN EXTRA! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Goku Black yelled at Mr. James who was now gone, "Grrr, damn coward!" he spat

"Oh he didn't get a part," Goku said, "Anyways so now that we are in the play we need to memorize lines and the songs so we should practice and.." he instructed and they all ignored Black

"I hate all of you," Goku Black mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted

"We should ask our teachers to leave class and come to the little theatre and practices, since none of us have theatre as a class period," Chichi said as all agreed

 **At the end of the day**

"Ok Zamasu let's go hom-," Goku Black said but turned to find Zamasu not behind him, "Where did he go?" he questioned himself

"Did you say something extra, ha, sorry I mean Black," Beautiful Zamasu replied cockily as Black growled under his breathe

"I'm not gonna repeat myself Zamasu…Zamasu?" Black noticed Zamasu was no longer with but with the others discussing their play, "Fine I'll go home by myself," he added as he instant transmissioned out

 **The Next Day**

"So what are we talking about- WHAT THE HELL?!" Goku Black approached the group to notice them in all different attire trying to look their parts for the play of High School Musical 2 Bulma with a Blonde wig, Vegeta also in a blonde wig, along with Goku in a classic athletic white boy elementary 3rd -5th grader haircut, Troy / Justin Bieber hair style.

"I'm does anyone know who this extra is?" Bul- I mean Sharpay sassed

"Let's move out Wild cats," 'Troy' stated

"Sorry extra, in order to do our best we have to stay in character," Beautiful Zamasu explained

"Hey where's Chad?" 'Troy asked while dribbling a basketball in the halls

"Hey get to class!" Mr. Taylor once again ordered while driving the golf cart holding his megaphone

"We're in the play so we have to practice," Goku explained

"Well… then proceed," Mr. Taylor said as he drove off. Goku Black only stared in annoyance at the scene he just witnessed till Mr. Taylor came to him and shouted "GET TO CLASS!"

"I'm going!" Goku Black shouted irritated

 **In first period: Government class (Black, 17, and Chichi)**

"So here's a note packet, so get a writing utensil and let's get started," Mr. Knov instructed

"Um, excuse me, I and 17 are in the play and we have to go to the theatre and practice," Chichi held a fake note

"And what play is the theatre club hosting?" Mr. Knov questioned

"High School Musical," 17 answered

"I'm the lead female Gabriella," Chichi stated as Black rolled his eyes

"And I'm Zeke," 17 said

"Alright I am so what fond of High School Musical so I'll allow you," Mr. Knov said, "I'll give a copy of the notes you'll miss tomorrow," he added

"Thank you," 17 and Chichi stated in unison as they then headed out the class

"Um, Mr. Knov I'm also part of the play so may I leave too?" Black asked nicely

"And what character do you play?" Mr. Knov asked

"Well… I'm just an understudy for Troy, but I also do all the piano work since no one else can so I can an important role so may I go?" Black persisted

"No, sit down and quit interrupting my class," Mr. Knov stated, "now then someone raise their hand and answer what are all the three branches of government and who is in each branch?"

"But why not?" Goku Black asked

"They were dressed as their character, and you sir are not so sit down!" Mr. Knov said annoyed

"Grrr," Black sat back down copied the notes angrily

 **In Goku, Zamasu, and 18's first period: Government AP with KV**

"Here's a worksheet, you may work together, due at the end of class." KV said

"Actually KV, me, 18 and Zamasu need to rehearse our play we're the lead roles," Goku interrupted, "I'm actually the leading male role: Troy Bolton," he bragged

"Here is our note from the theatre teacher," Beautiful Zamasu handed the note to KV

"Well, ok then you may leave, I won't count this assignment against you since you guys are the lead roles, plus I love High School Musical," KV admitted, "I love y'all's costumes by the way,"

 **In Vega's first period: Painting 4 with his favorite teacher Mrs. Keane**

"Hey, Mrs. Keane as you can tell can I go the theatre around the corner, I'm in the play," Vegeta asked the weird art teacher

"That's fine, that costume is amazing, how'd you get your hair to be styled that," Mrs. Keane asked as she patted Vegeta's head

"Can I just go please?" Vegeta asked as he moved out of her range

"Sure that's fine," Mrs. Keane answered, "Do your best Vegas,"

"That's not my name but whatever," Vegeta mumbled to himself as he walked out as he did he walked past the new Art teacher's room Mr. G

"Alright you guys ruined your phone privileges so now were only listening to my music," Vegeta heard Mr. G say as he passed along with seeing Holly mouthing 'help me' as he heard a song going 'don't bring your gun to town'

"Well sucks to suck doesn't it," Vega said as he ignored her and continued to the theatre room

 **In the Theatre room**

"Took you guys long enough to get here, you shouldn't have even gone to class, you know how many times I had to tell Mr. Taylor to fuck off," Bulma sassed

"So you guys want to go to the mall or something," Goku offered since everyone was there

"Yeah," they all agreed

So the gang all hang out in the mall, all the members that were a part of the play were hang in the mall, skipping the rest of school, only going back to check in with their teacher's and then 'go practice for the play'

 **In forensic Science 12:00pm**

"Hey Mrs. Cray," Goku greeted

"What is it?" Mrs. Cray sassed

"Well we need to practice for the theatre play that is this week, so may we leave?" Goku asked as the rest of the group smiled at her, "pleasseee~" They stated in unison

"Fine, but I'm going to attend the play, and if sucks I'm failing all of you so better make use of this practice," Mrs. Cray explained

"Thank you," They all thanked her and left

"They're probably not even practice, because practice is only after school, but they've been using that dumb excuse just to avoid work, those bastards," Goku Black growled (he seems to do that a lot this chapter- holly)

 **The actual practice**

"Alright everyone let's start at the top, everyone looking at the clock chanting summer," Mr. James directed

"Extra please start setting the snack table and attending each actor's needs," Okuyasu ordered

"You heard the man," Mr. James shouted at Black

"Okuyasu are you done yet, I don't even understand why you're in the theatre club," Josuke said

"Right, since when did you start enjoying theatre?" Koichi-kun asked

"Well, I really don't know, but whatever let's head to Tonio's" Okuyasu stated as he and his friends left

"EXTRA! QUIT SPACING OUT AND SET THE SNACK TABLE!" Mr. James yelled

"Grrr, I'm going! "Black yelled back

"No screaming!" Mr. James stated in the megaphone

"I hate you," Goku Black stated as he began setting the snacks

"I need some cold water to soothe my throat," Bulma stated

"EXTRA!" Mr. James called

"Here is your water," Goku Black gritted his teeth

"I said cold, dumb extra!" Bulma stated as she threw the water back at him

"Make that two," Vegeta also ordered

"And I want nicely cut watermelon," Chichi instructed

"Me too," Goku demanded

"Extra make sure to get everything the actors want," Mr. James said, but for now," ACTION!"

"Summer… summer…summer," Went the gang attempting to replicate the same scene in the movie

Even though the scene sucked, Mr. James went on to the next scene with Ryan and Sharpay pulling into the resort place

"Where is my watermelon slices?" Chichi asked

"The watermelon is on the table you can cut it yourselves I'm only one man," Black said with an annoyed face, as Chichi and Goku stared blankly at each other then began to laugh

"Ha, you think we do the manual work, no we're the stars, we only act and sing," Goku boosted his ego

"Yeah, what's next you want us to get our own drinks?" Chichi added

"Haha," They continued to laugh

"Extra, piano, get on it now it's time for Sharpay's song!" Mr. James called

"Hey, first cut this watermelon then go, you have to attend to the actor's needs too," Chichi bossed

Goku Black then used his hand ki sword to cut the watermelon, and then stormed to the piano to play the song

"Took you long enough," Vegeta spat

"Grrr, I hate everyone," Black mumbled to himself

"Hey extra, these snacks are nasty make me mac and cheese!" 18 demanded

"And fetch me some Little Caesar's pizza," 17 also ordered

"But first get me a snow cone, tiger blood, now," Bossy Zamasu demanded

"Extra!"

"Give me some chocolate…"

"I want a snow cone..,"

"ACTION EXTRA PIANO!..."

Everyone demanded something from the extra, I mean Goku Black all practice

"Alright everyone you did great don't forget the play is this Friday so we only have 2 days left of rehearsal," Mr. James announced

The next days all followed the same routine the stars of the play kept skipping school, leaving Black all alone in school

 **Thursday 1 day before the play in the school Cafeteria 12:44pm**

"Man I look so pathetic being all by myself," Black mumbled as he took his lunch tray and looked for a place to eat

"Hey, Goku Black," Piccolo called

"Gross, "Black replied as Piccolo approached him

"Looks like you got kicked out of the group too," Piccolo said

"I didn't get kicked out I'm just gaining some place from them, because their annoying as hell," Black lied to make himself not appear so lame

"It's ok Black, if you want you can sit with me, Krillin, Kevin, and Sydney," Piccolo offered just as those very people approached Black as well, causing a disgusted look on Black's face

"No, I would rather die, than sit or be associated with rejects like y'all, so…GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Goku Black raged actually going rose this time

"We…we we're just trying to be nice," Krillin spoke, "Damn," he sighed

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE! FUCK OFF!" Black shouted causing a bigger scene, "I'M NOT A LOSER! YOU GET BACK IN YOUR OWN DAMN LANE BEFORE I MURDER EVERYONE SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" he raged

The cafeteria resumed their own conversations, and high school drama things, shrugging off Black's threat, while Krillin and his gang left the psychotic Goku Black

"Damn, why am I even here I can just leave and order take-out," Goku Black realized, so he flew to Chick-fil-a, (hey I just eat got through eating my own Chick-fil-a- Holly)

 **At Chick-fil-a**

"I should have just come here in the first place," Black was talking to himself like a weirdo; then he noticed Vega and co. still in their creepy costumes

"Haha, T as in Troy," Chichi spoke in a horrible Gabriella voice

"No, T as in tiddies," Goku replied in laughter

"Hey, take this seriously the play is tomorrow," Chichi scolded

"Sorry, but ever since I saw that meme, I can't stop laughing and saying tiddies," Goku replied as the others laughed

"Grrr," Goku Black growled in hatred

"So after the show how 'bout we all go celebrate and throw a huge party?" Chichi suggested

"Or we could just crash another college party," Bulma brought up

"No! That party is to dangerous," Vegeta shut the idea down speed-of- sound Sonic fast

"Whatever, party popper," Bulma stated

"Next to order!" Ally shouted at the group

"Oh, hey it's the other author that hardly makes an appearance," Goku pointed

"Are you going to order pumpkin boy, that is lit right now in super," Ally sassed

"Well since you're the author you should know our order, so Bulma hurry and pay," Goku bossed

"Call me Sharpay!" Bulm-Sharpay screamed

"Gross," Ally said, "Should I also add in Goku black's order?" she asked

"Who?" They all questioned

"The extra," Ally answered

"No, he's just the help," Chad stated spinning the basket -ball on his finger

"You know he's just by the trash can over there," Ally pointed to where Black was, but was longer there, "Well never mind,"

"Good, he can stay in the trash where he belongs," Taylor stated

"Yeah," they all agreed and laughed

"Let's find us a booth, cause who are we- I mean what time is it?- wait uh something… WILD CATS!" Goku chanted

Everyone in Chick-fa-a stared at them weirdly then resumed their meal, while Black arrived at Taco Casa

"I don't even want to see any one of their ugly ass faces," Black angrily chomped his tacos, where he then noticed Tsuna and his family staring at him, Tsuna being the only one a bit scared

"Don't worry Boss, I'll protect you is this guy tries anything," Gokudera had his bombs ready

"Th-that's not necessary, let's just finish our food and leave," Tsuna calmed down his right hand man, everyone agreeing then continued to finish their tacos, I-Pin preventing Lambo from stealing costumers' food, all in all enjoying themselves

"Weird," Black stated as he then took his leave, not use to a friendly atmosphere

 **The Day of the Play**

"Places everyone the house is full tonight!" Mr. James clapped his hands

"Ah, this is so exciting!" Sharpay stated happily

"What if we get recognized and get to go on Broadway!" Gabriella said being unrealistic

"Let's do our very best Chad," Taylor instructed

"Try not to fall off the stage Gabriella," Beautiful Chad said, "and hopefully you break a leg,"

"The saying is break a leg, stop don't say it so literally," Gabriella said

"Shh, Gabriella hurry and get seated," Mr. James ordered, "Extra don't forget to do all the lighting and mic,"

"Of course," Black replied irritated Black then headed to the lighting booth and noticed that the suppose full crowd was all made out of cardboard

"This is all fake?" Black questioned

"Extra! Hurry on up," Okuyasu said

"Grrr, if this is all a fake play, and I've been their stupid servant for nothing," Goku Black grew furious, "Ah-uh, ua, ua, ahu, ahu, aauhh," Black laughed his weird laugh, "this is just great, I'll get my revenge another time but for now…"

"Extra, hurry the show is about to begin," Mr. James yelled to Black

"Coming Mr. James," Black smiled, "There just making fools of themselves, and I guess, I'll capture the moment," he began recording with the camera in the booth

 **On Stage**

"Alright thank you everyone for coming out tonight," Mr. James greeted as he then pressed a fake audience cheering noise button, "Now I present you High School Musical 2!"

A horrible classroom background was displayed by a green screen, that still had a watermark on it, and everyone was not audible in their whispers, since Black 'accidentally' forgot to turn on their mic,

"Hey Gabriella speak up," Goku growled since the audience was silent

"Summer!" she whispered louder, "my mic doesn't seem to be working," she added, "just go on,"

"That dumb extra doesn't know how to do anything," Goku spat, "WHAT TIME IS IT!" He shouted but Black turned the volume all the way up so it caused a screech noise

"It's a good thing no one is actually watching this, "Mr. James sighed

" _WHAT TIME IS IT?"_ Chad sung but the mic was still too loud so you didn't know what he was saying

 _Summer time!_ They all answered

" _Come on and let me hear you sing it now, right now"_ Sharpay and Ryan sung in unison

"Eck!" Sharpay shrieked as the light was too bright on her face

" _What time is it?"_ the rest sung

" _Summer time, it's our vacation!"_

" _No more waking up at 6am now our time is all night long, "_ Troy and Gabriella sung but 'Gabriella's auto tune wasn't working so another screech sound was heard, as 'Troy' threw another glare

" _enough already we're waiting c'mon, lets goo!"_ A blind Sharpay and Ryan was singing as 'Ryan' had an irritated face

The whole Basket-ball dribbling scene was chaotic, Chad was just spinning the ball on his finger, Troy couldn't dribble if his life depended on him, and Zeke didn't know what to do

 _C'MON!"_ Goku yelled then smiled awkwardly at the crowd not knowing they possess the same facial expression since the beginning since their fake

 **In the lighting booth**

"Haha, they still haven't noticed, man how stupid can they be?" Goku Black laughed at them

 **Behind the stage**

"Hey, tell the extra to leave the lights on auto pilot and get his ass on the piano my song is next," 'Sharpay' demanded

"Alright, "Mr. James was biting his tongue

"No need I'm already here," Goku Black stated

"C'mon Ryan," 'Sharpay' exclaimed

"Just try not to get in my way, and stare at the light dumbass," 'Ryan' shot back

"Hmph, "'Sharpay' turned as she and 'Ryan' walked to the stage with the background still as the School scene with their fake pink cardboard car

 _Ice tea imported from England_

 _Life guards imported from Spain_

 _Towels imported from turkey_

 _Uhh.._

 _Turkey imported from Maine-ine-ine~_ Sharpay sang

 _Gonna relax and renew_ –Ryan and Sharpay sung in unison, but auto wasn't working and Black hid his smile

 _You go do_

 _I WANT FABULOUS!_

 _That is my simple request- AH!_

'Sharpay' shrieked as she flew out of her cheap beach chair

 _I WANT MORE… I think that's next- 'Sharpay said/sung_

 **Many more terrible scenes later**

'Chad' and 'Ryan' started their song

 _Hey batter, batter, batter swing- Ryan began_

 _I got to just do my thing- 'Chad' sung swing the bat weirdly as 'Ryan' pitched a too hard ball at him_

 _Hey batter, batter, batter swing_

 _I'll show you that it's one in the same baseball, dance are the same thing, it's easy step up to the plate start swinging - Ryan_

 _I wanna play ball and that's all this is what I'll do, there ain't no dance you can show me, yeah~(Chad)_

 _You never know, you never tried (Ryan)_

 _There's just one little thing that stops me every time, yeah (Chad)_

 _C'mon! (Ryan)_

 _I don't dance (Chad)_

 _I know you can (Ryan)_

 _Not a chance, no~ (Chad)_

 _If I can do this than you can do that (Ryan)_

They sung great even but their chorography was shit and neither knew what they what they were supposed to do neither did Taylor, and Gabriella in the background they both just stared at the audience but still didn't notice the audience didn't move

"THAT'S IT!" Mr. James shouted

"Huh?" The cast was shocked by his outburst

"Hah,Hahaha, ahu, ua, au, ua, ahu!" Black laughed weirdly again, "You dumb shits didn't noticed this is all fake,"

"What?!" Everyone gasp

"Yes, did any of you honestly think that I wouldn't use any of the real members of the theatre club," Mr. James exclaimed, "And why would the school do the 2 High School Musical movie?"

"…" The gang was silent well, except Black

"I DON'T EVEN THINK $3.2 MILLOIN WAS ENOUGH FOR WASTING MY WHOLE WEEK ON YOU IDIOTS!" Mr. James admitted

"What?!" Everyone except Bulma was surprised

"You were paid?!" They shouted

"Yes, I was paid you all suck at acting!" Mr. James yelled, "I want my money first thing tomorrow morning," and with that he stormed out

"Wow," Black said like the one guy on the vine

"So this was all fake," Chichi sighed

"Guess so, we were pretty stupid for actually believing we were good enough for the part," Vegeta spoke

"I thought we did pretty good, well at least me," Goku admitted

"Me too," 17 and 18 sighed together

"Shut the hell up!" Goku Black shouted

"Hey when did Black get here?" Everyone was shocked

 **Goku's YouTube Video**

 **Welcome back to my channel everyone! So for today's video we have drum roll please, *Drum roll noises* Vegeta! Say hi to the folks at home Vegeta**

" **Hey," Vegeta waved**

" **So are you still disappointed about the play?" Goku asked**

" **Meh," Vegeta said**

" **Anyways, to get our minds off it, were gonna play Try not to Laugh," Goku announced**

" **With what videos exactly?" Vega asked**

" **Kuroko no Basket Abridged- episode 1 by eagle8burger," Goku replied as he played the video**

" **I never seen this show before," Vegeta admitted**

" **Me either but this video is funny," Goku answered**

 ***1:33 into the video***

" **Haha," Vegeta laughed a little**

" **And the winner is me!" Goku cheered**

" **Whatever," Vegeta replied am I done here**

" **Wait watch the rest of the video it's funny," Goku said**

 ***After the video * Both guys dying of laughter**

" **Ok, that was a funny video, now can I go home," Vegeta said**

" **Yeah, wait, do want to close the video?" Goku offered**

" **Fine," Vegeta sighed, "Don't forget to like, comment, subscribe, hit the bell icon,"**

" **No, never mind, don't forget to like, follow, favorite the Wrong Timeline if you want, see you next time on The Wrong Timeline Senior Year Chapter 4: The Infinite Eight!"**

" **You know if the author's post on time, next month," Vegas sassed**


	4. Chapter 4: The Infinite Eight

**Authors' note: Hello readers/friends, its funny how this chapter was posted close to the Opening days of the movie: Avengers Infinity War, which wasn't planned on the chapter, was going to be posted last weekend but it was a lot to write but here it is, enjoy. (And I recommend watching the movie because it was… I actually won't say anything except just go watch for yourself- holly)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball gt, or Dragon Ball Super. We also do not own Full Metal Alchemist Characters, Bleach, My Hero Academia, or any Marvel or DC characters. Along with 'Don't stop me now- by Queen**

The Wrong Timeline Senior Year Chapter 4: The Infinite Eight!

"So since our acting skills weren't good enough we decide to play super heroes- I mean do our job as the Earth's mightiest heroes and protect the earth," Goku said

 **A week after the terrible play**

"Geez now that we're seniors I just wanna hurry up and graduate so we can get out of this school," Goku whined

"But we already get senior release at like 12:40 PM, and Sky High isn't a regular school, we have so many other anime characters there's a lot going on, so the day is never boring," Chichi explained

"Yeah, don't you claim Gon and Yusuke are like your best friends in the main character club?" Vega questioned

"First off, you can only have one best friend, and mine is Black, and secondly Ichigo is also in there and I honestly can't stand that guy," Goku answered

"Why Ichigo is cool," Goku Black stated

"Yeah, all the Bleach cast people are nice, and nice looking, mainly Uryu he's very nice looking," 18 stated as she day dreamed of the Quincy

"18 stop," Zamasu demanded irritated by her face

"Eww, and Ichigo is a prick I don't know what you guys are talking about, he just like: 'Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper'," Goku mocked Ichigo using a stick as the zanpakuto just as the real Ichigo walked by

"Yeah, sure that's exactly how I sound: a young girl who hasn't hit puberty," Ichigo sarcastically stated, "Unlike you my voice isn't high pitched, and my anime has way better openings than your 2 different ones that get old after a while," he spat

"Well I'm stronger than you," Goku argued, "plus am more popular, so suck a truck!" Goku yelled

"Well you're not stronger than Jiren, and plus I have a way cooler design than you," Ichigo argued back

"Ichigo we shouldn't argue over silly things," Orihime stepped in to stop the bickering

"Orihime is right Ichigo, we have better things to do with our time than stand around and argue with an ape," Uryu said as he did the classic anime glasses thing

"Damn," Goku Black laughed

"Thanks Orihime, you're right let's go," Ichigo smiled at his girl as the rest of the Bleach gang followed

"Wow Uryu is so cool," 18 sighed happily as Zamasu resisted to slap her

"Man Ichigo better be glad sweet Orihime was there, because if not I would have gone Ultra on his ass!" Goku growled as he slammed his fist in his other hand

"Orihime is hot," Vegeta stated as all the guys agreed

"Too bad she'll never love anyone else but Ichigo," 17 said

"Anyways," Chichi said annoyed, "I'm bored,"

"Yeah," Everyone agreed

"You guys ever think about having cool powers, like Zamasu, who has the force?" Goku asked

"Not really," Zamasu responded

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed

"What the?!" Zamasu was baffled

"I always wanted to um… to be like Harry from the Harry Potter series and learn the magic and spells," Vegeta said as he added the last part under his breathe even though everyone heard

"What was that now?" Bulma questioned

"I love Harry Potter, there I said it," Vega stated

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone laughed

"I'm wheezing!" Chichi laughed

"That's so geeky Vegeta," Bulma continued to die of laughter

"Do *laughing*do you, have a wand too?" Goku Black was laughing too hard he was holding his stomach

"As a matter of fact I do," Vegeta said proudly which just fueled the gangs' laughter

"Oh my gosh Vegeta after all the years we've known you, I don't think any of us would have guessed you liked Harry Potter," Goku continued to laugh

"Whatever, I honestly think anyone who likes Star Wars is geeky-er," Vegeta stated as he turned his back on the others

"Hey now, Star Wars is amazing," Goku stopped his laughter and glared at Vegeta

"Eww, Star Wars, c'mon Goku, you and Vegeta fan boy over the cringiest things," Goku Black laughed

"Yeah, Star Wars and Harry Potter are things only geeks, nerds, and freaks like," Chichi agreed

"Exactly, now Marvel Super heroes, that's good, no, no great," Goku Black explained

"Boo, Marvel sucks, DC heroes are way better, no can beat Superman, and no one say Batman because he cheats and uses Kryptonite," Beautiful Zamasu argued

"Zamasu I don't even wanna start," Goku Black said

"Haha," 17 laughed, "They're brothers and one likes Marvel, while the other likes DC, the irony," he continued to laugh

"Nothing is funny about that," Beautiful Zamasu said irritated

"That is very silly 17," 18 agreed with brother as Zamasu still looked at the random camera with an annoyed face

"Anyhow, Marvel and DC are still kinda nerdy, but Stranger Things that's a great show," Chichi said

"Ok basic person," Goku said

"Bandwagon," *cough* *cough* Vegeta added

"What? I'm not a bandwagon for your information I watched before I heard people, with CULTURE, started talking about it," Chichi defended herself

"Whatever, seems like we all have a nerdy side but I'm just glad no one said Doctor Who," Vegeta said in relief

"WHAT?!" 18 shouted, "Doctor Who is an awesome show, I won't stand here and have someone talk bad about it," she argued

"Spoke too soon," Vegeta said in disgust

"18 why Doctor Who that is the weirdest shit, only real freaks like that show, and how many Doctor who's have there been," Beautiful Zamasu

"Please don't get 18 started on Doctor Who, it's futile, she loves that weird show too much," 17 stepped in to prevent 18 from arguing

"It's not weird 17!" 18 exclaimed

"Whatever," 17 sighed, "Now that we see most of us have a show/comics/books/movies we fan over, we were talking about having powers,"

"Right, so what powers would you guys like to have if you could?" Goku asked, "I obviously would want the force, or telekinesis, that's similar,"

"I don't know what I would want," Vegeta answered

"I don't either, I mean we're already super-fast, and super strong, so…," Goku Black and the others pondered

"I would want ice powers like Elsa," Chichi said

"Cringe first off" Goku said

"For real I bet you still listen to the soundtrack" Goku Black stated in disgust

"The soundtrack is good" Chichi said

"Yeah but then everyone kept singing it 'let it go let it go '" Goku Black sung "Then it became very annoying"

"Whatever, but still ice powers are cool," Chichi stated

"Really I'd say fire powers would be way better," 18 spoke

"Telekinesis, still sounds better." Goku continued to say

"I'd like to use wind, well… actually earth powers sounds badass," 17 slapped his fist in his other hand

"That's…interesting I guess I would say something with crazy fast reflexes, and strength," Black said, "Oo, with a cool name too!"

"You seem really into this," Vegeta observed

"Well, what would you want?" Black questioned having his bubble burst

"Since you asked, I would want something I don't already have, like the power to read minds, or control minds," Vegeta answered pointing his index finger to his head

"What about you Bulma, you've been quiet," Goku commented

"Yeah, it's rare," Vegeta shot

"Fuck you!" Bulma shouted, "Anyhow, I would want like electricity powers, mainly because it's like everywhere,"

"Ok, how 'bout you Zamasu?" Black asked

"I'm not a freak like you guys, I don't, nor ever thought of having powers because that's weird and cringy," Zamasu shot them all down

"Well maybe you think that way because you already have cool powers," Goku reasoned

"No, it's because I'm not a cringy human like you people," Beautiful Zamasu stated

"C'mon Bean," 18 said as she put Zamasu in a light choke hold, "It'd be so fun to have a new power,"

"Not really," Zamasu said as he slipped out of her hold, "What's fun is to see stupid humans die and suffer," he added with a smile

"No it's not, you sadist," 17 said with disgust

"Light bulb!" Goku yelled in Gru's voice

"Eww! Minions," Chichi said also with disgust

"Shut –up that's beside the point," Goku said, "I just thought of the greatest idea!"

"And that is..?" Bulma asked annoyed from his slight pause

"Hey sass not needed, teach what you preach," Goku crossed his arms, as Bulma rolled her eyes, "Anyways, why don't we ask Shenron for our dream powers for the day and 'stop' Zamasu before he 'kills' all the humans!"

"Huh?" Everyone was confused

"It's a win-win game, we can have our powers, and Zamasu can have fun with messing with people, I'm kinda a genius when I apply myself," Goku said doing the anime finger rubbing under nose thing

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed

 **TRAVEL MONTAGE WITH ALL 7 BALLS GATHERED**

"Come out Shenron!" Everyone yelled

"Now what do you idiots want?" Shenron appeared

"Sass not needed dumb skinny snake!" Bulma shot

"Shenron, give each the power we each desire for one day, with cool costumes, here's how the designs look, now make it happen, please!" Goku wished

*sigh* "Your wishes have been granted, weirdo's" Shenron said with the glow of his red eyes and a vanish of the dragon balls

 **BAM!** **The gang now had their powers and are dressed in their own freshly designed costumes**

"This is so cool!" Goku pumped his fist in the air

"Now that you weirdo's have your powers and such, do I go kill people now!" Impatient Zamasu smiled

"Well, not yet, go get your 'evil plan' in place and like hack in our base computer and then tell us that we need to stop you, or something like that, anyways go," Goku answered

 **At the somehow already built base of our new heroes**

"Kakarrot, when did? How is?... you know what I'm not gonna ask," Vegeta stopped himself

"Now that we have our costumes and powers, we need our own super hero name and our team name," Goku explained not hearing Vegeta at all

"I know my name!" Chichi shouted

"Spill it," Goku Black said

"Hehe, ICE QUEEN!" Chichi yelled with joy

"…ok, Chichi is now… Ice queen," Black said, "now let me think of a cool name for myself," he added now having a big thinking emoji on his face

"Oh, I know my name," Bulma spoke up, "Mrs. Electric," she added with a wink

"Gross, like from Shark boy and Lava Girl, the teacher whose the bad guy," Vegeta pointed out

"Shut up! I didn't know that, now you made me self-conscious of my name," Bulma raged

"So Bulma is Mrs. Electric, Chichi is Ice Queen, I'll be G-Cape, since there's a G on my cape and _Veggietales League of Incredible Vegetables_ is raw," Goku explained

"I need a badass name for my badass power and me," 17 began, "Ah! I'll be known as GEOMAN!" he yelled with pride

"If 17 has a name I'll go with… oh! Temptation~," 18 sang with a cringy jazz hands

"Black, have you thought of a name yet?" Chichi asked

"As a matter of fact, I did it's: Dark Taz," He said in a low raspy voice using his black cape to add mystery

"Neat, now we're all waiting on you Vegeta," Goku said

"I don't know, maybe… tsk, never mind," Vegeta said

"Just say it," Goku Black (or should I say Dark Taz) demanded

"Nah," Vegeta was kinda embarrassed to say the name he thought of

"Say it, say it, say it, say it!" Everyone began to chant

"Argh! Shut the hell up! Alright," Vegeta shouted at them *sigh* *breathe inhale noise* "MR. READ!" he screamed, "There I said let's move on!"

"See not so hard, Mr. *giggle* Read," Goku tried to keep a straight face

"Yes, my name is so funny compared to G-Cape, Geo-man, and the rest of the retarded names we choose," Mr. Read sassed

"First off G- Cape is cool, and second let's move on to our team name," Goku said as the gang began to think of a team name

"Marvel Teens!" Dark Taz shouted with excitement

"No!" Everyone turned his suggestion down

"Fuck you guys," He mumbled

"The Star fighterz!" Goku said the first stupid thought that popped up

"That's sounds just as shitty as Black's name," Geo-man (17) stated as everyone agreed

"Temptation and Co.!" Temptation (18) threw

"No! don't be selfish, how 'bout THE MIGHTY TEENS!" Ice Queen (Chichi) yelled

"Sounds dumb too," Mr. Read (Vegeta) said

"Maybe we can do like let's see… I'm G, we also have I, T, another G, M, D, and another M *thinks really hard* Ah! We can be called THE INFINITE EIGHT!" Goku shouted

"How did you get the infinite eight from the first letter of each of our names?" Dark Taz (Black) asked

"Well, I couldn't actually think of a name but I remembered there are eight of us and infinity signs are cool put them together and boom, The Infinite Eight!" G-Cape (Goku) explained

"Yeah, I like that name," Ice Queen (Chichi) said

"It's the best we heard so far but there's only seven of us, Zamasu isn't on our side," Mr. Read (Vega) brought up

"Right, we need another person," Dark Taz (Goku Black) said

 **10 minutes later**

"Alright understand now Piccolo?" Goku asked

"Yeah, so I would say my power can be like water, and I can like throw tsunamis and water blast balls, and my name can be Mr. H2O because that also means water, I learned that from chemistry," Piccolo answered

"Eww, I hate Piccolo, make sure he stay 10ft away from me," Temptation (18) demanded

"Hey, Eightain," Piccolo waved with a purple blush

"Yep, I'm gonna barf," Temptation said as she put up a fire ring around her and put up her android barrier

"It's pronounced eighTEEN, not EighTAIN," 17 corrected

"Oh, hey 17," Mr. H2O greeted as 17 rolled his eyes

"Alright, Now that we have eight people we can be called the Infinite Eight," Goku jumped for joy," now Infinite Eight assemble at the table," G-Cape (Goku)ordered

"Greeting Infinite Eight," Bardock was the boss reporter dude for the Infinite eight

"Why do you have an eye patch?" Mr. Read questioned

"Because that was Nick Furry has," Dark Taz replied

"This isn't Marvel, so stop trying," Mr. Read said

"Whatever," Dark Taz turned his head

"Listen up young heroes Zamasu-," Bardock began

"Wait- what's up with the second eye patch now you just look retarded," Mrs. Electric spoke

"Really dad, take one off," G-Cape ordered

"Fine, but that helps you _Remember Me,_ man I love Coco," Bardock smiled now humming the song

"Dad!" G-Cape snapped him out of his song, "Zamasu!"

"Right, Zamasu has been killing people stop him," Bardock said sternly

"No, Skype, or face time him he has to like, you know hack in our base to tell us what he's up to," Goku now was annoyed

"Ok, damn stop being so picky Kakarrot," Bardock said

"I'm G-CAPE!" Goku yelled, "Argh! Someone just text Zamasu that he needs to video chat us,"

 **About 30 minutes earlier with Zamasu**

"Now that I've gathered my servants, I will now tell you my entire plan," Zamasu spoke

"We won't go to jail for this right?" One servant asked

"No, I'm rich and just like Abbacchio said I'll pay great lawyers and not even go to jail," Zamasu smiled

"Rich people," Another servant sighed, "They're above the law,"

"Correct, now let's go get you guys some powers like the other cringy kids," Zamasu stated

 **Later**

"Won tnarg ym hisw, pretty peas," Zamasu spoke the divine language summing Super Shenron

After the Egyptian God called granted his wish he went to Yugi's Deck, and Zamasu then took him and his servants to the city

"So since I haven't gotten the text or call from those bozos, we'll just start killing everyone now," Zamasu smirked and started to blow up buildings

"Ah, yes this is just like the Ishvalan war, the shaking and collapsing buildings, the screams, my bones are shaking!" Kimblee said creepily

"Calm down there Kimblee, hehe," Zamasu said, "maybe I shouldn't have brought him," he added in his mind

 **Back to the present**

"Alright, Carol hacked in the main frame and got Zamasu's phone so now we can see what he's doing," Bardock explained

"Who's Carol?" Everyone asked

"Me," KV appeared on the screen

"Gross," Mr. Read commented

"Let's just see Zamasu's where-abouts," G- Cape said as he pointed to the screen

 **On The Screen**

*Don't Stop Me Now-Queen plays* as Zamasu and his servants dressed in White SUPREME hoodies, with the hoods covering their face are destroying West City

 _Tonight_

 _I'm gonna have myself_

 _A real good time_

 _I feel alivvee_

 _And the world_

 _I'll turn it inside out, yeah_

 _And floating around in ecstasy so_

 _DON'T STOP ME NOW(X2)_

' _Cause I'm having a good time (X2)_

 **Zamasu was destroying and murdering along with his servants and Kimblee was…there, then stopped and danced with the song playing with a whole choreographed dance, Zamasu having the biggest smile on his face**

 _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

 **Zamasu was flying through the sky then launched a giant ki ball towards the ground and Zamasu began singing along**

 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

 _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

 _I'm gonna go go go_

 _There's no stopping me_

 _I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

 _DON'T STOP ME NOW(X2)_

"Oh hey guys!" Zamasu finally looked at his phone

"Zamasu! You weren't really supposed to kill people," G-Cape looked horrified

"I told you he was," Bardock spoke

"What, then where's the fun?" Zamasu had an innocent look on his face

"I enjoyed your song there bean," Temptation complimented

"Thanks I didn't think you guys would see my dance, but whatever, so I'm killing people but not alone so before you get to me you guys must fight my servants, you'll know where to find them later," Zamasu said

"WAIT, what's your villain name?" G- Cape asked

"Can't I just keep my name," Zamasu sighed

"How 'bout we call him Evil Doctor Zamasu?" Ice Queen suggested

"I'm not a doctor, dumbass," Zamasu sassed

"Doctor Who!" Temptation shouted

"Hell no!" Zamasu immediately shut down

"We're gonna call you Evil Doctor Zamasu, so bye," Ice Queen waved off

"Alright now that you know what Zamasu is doing go stop him Infinite Eight!" Bardock said with both eye patches on again

"Right… ANYWAYS ASSEMBLE INFINITE EIGHT! ROLL CALL!" G-Cape shouted, "G- CAPE! *weird hero pose with flying cape action* power: The force- Telekinesis!"

"ICE QUEEN! Power: Ice!" *Elsa pose*

"MRS. ELECTRIC! Power: Electricity ZAP! *Wink* *POSE: Finger pointed at imaginary camera*

"TEMPATION! Power: Fire! *Pose: jazz hands*

"GEO-MAN! Power: earth! *Pose: fist punched ground creating giant crater*

"MR. READ! Power: Mind reading!" *pose: completes look with his harry potter glassed with swirls as the lens, while he looks in the distance*

"DARK TAZ! Power: Super tornado acceleration" *Pose: cape wrapped around one arm, using it to cover his face only showing his eyes*

"MR. H2-!"

"Move out heroes but spilt into pairs!" G-Cape yelled as he took off to the sky as other followed

*Taz from Looney Tunes noises* by Dark Taz as he tornado rushed through the base

"Right! Let's go Temptation!" Ice Queen yelled as she began guiding through the ice like Frozo from The Incredibles

"Coming~!" Temptation followed using her fire blast to blast her into the sky

"Be my partner Mr. Read!" Mrs. Electric demanded as she summoned a giant lightning bolt to zap her to West City

"Dammit, there's not much option now is there?" Mr. Read sighed in annoyance and whistled for his flying giant book that flaps him to his desired location, "Wow, just wow, really a book, I knew I shouldn't have said Mr. Read," He mumbled as he climbed on the book, "this is really gonna hurt my dick," he added as took off

"Dammit, now I'm stuck with-," Geo-man's began to think

"-Geo-man let's get it tiger!" Mr. H2O shouted

"Fuck my life!" Geo-man shouted as he got on a large rock and controlled it to fly him to the city

"This fun!" Mr. H2O stated as he surfed his way to West City

 **In the sky of West City, our heroes are traveling to the location of Evil doctor Zamasu's servants**

' _ **Strolling down through the town, who's gonna save the day: THE INFINITE EIGHT!'**_

 **With G-Cape and Dark Taz**

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," G- Cape sparked a conversation

"Whatever, let's just find one of the servants Evil Doctor Zamasu was yapping about," Dark Taz said

"I'm right here, you dumb heroes!" A voice yelled as a ball of raw spirit energy was thrown at G- Cape

"Ah!" G- Cape shrieked as he barley dodged the blast

"Pay more attention G- Cape!" Dark Taz yelled dramatically as waited for the smoke to clear

"So, you guys are fighting me," The voice said as it approached G-Cape and Dark Taz to finally reveal…

"YAMCHA!" Dark Taz and G- Cape were surprised

"In the flesh," Yamcha replied," But enough talk let's fight!" he demanded as he then pitched another large ki ball towards them with his baseball bat

"Dark Taz!" G- Cape shouted

"I already know, special move time!" Dark Taz replied

"A HURLING TORNADO!" they both screamed as G- Cape used his telekinesis to throw Dark Taz who is the tornado at Yamcha

"What the-?!" Yamcha shrieked before getting blown away by the force that is Dark Taz

"Great work guys, keep it up!" Bardock watched through a monitor, "I'll report that one out of however many servants, is down," he finished as he texted everyone

"Team work, makes the dream work!" G- Cape exclaimed as he high fived Dark Taz

 **With Ice Queen and Temptation**

"Even though we're opposites we gotta work together Temptation," Ice Queen stated as Temptation nodded in agreement, "Look there's a supreme hoodie person who's wrecking buildings, he must be working with Evil Doctor Zamasu!" she pointed out

"Stop right there bad guy!" Temptation ordered

"Right, we can do this the easy way for the hard way!" Ice Queen threatened having a large icicle in her hand ready to launch

"I choose the hard way!" The person yelled as he turned to reveal his face to be none other than…

"KRILLIN!" The girls shouted

"That's right, now eat slime bitches!" Krillin yelled as he shot out slime from his hands

*SPLAT*

"Eww," Both gals stated as they had slime on them

"My outfit!" Ice Queen shrieked, "That's it you'll pay!"

"I'M A PYROMANIAC!" Temptation yelled as she burned Krillin's hoodie

"Hey!" Krillin gritted his teeth as he then started to charge at them

"FREEZE!" Ice Queen yelled as she froze Krillin

"We did it!" The girls cheered

"Having powers is SO COOL!" Ice Queen exclaimed

"Another one down, Zamasu informed me there are exactly 5 servants so 2 down three more to go," Bardock said as he informed the Infinite Eight

 **With Mr. Read and Mrs. Electric**

"Ah, this book is very uncomfortable," Mr. Read stated holding his junk

"You honestly look ridiculous in those glasses," Mrs. Electric laughed

"And you always look retarded, even without your dumb costume," Mr. Read said

"Whoa, I said you look ridiculous I didn't say anything about being retarded, you prick!" Mrs. Electric raged

"Whatever, look there's the servant let's just hurry up and finish this," Mr. Read said as he and Mrs. Electric approached the servant dude

"Hey, instead of thinking about…eww why would any human being be thinking about that!?" Mr. Read screamed regretting he can read minds, while Mrs. Electric looked confused

"Huh? You can read minds?!" The man turned to reveal himself as…

"TIEN AND CHIAOTZU!" They both screamed

"AH! I would never have thought that's what goes through your mind Tien!" Mr. Read stated catching his breathe

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about let's just fight now ok, and now that I now you can read minds, this might be a pain in the ass," Tien replied

"You won't win because…" Chiaotzu vanished

"Where the hell did he disappear to?" Mrs. Electric was cautious

"I read his mind Mrs. Electric he's gonna grab on you to self- destruct," Mr. Read said in a whisper

"What did you say-?" Mrs. Electric began, "AH!" she shrieked

"Chiaotzu no, don't do it!" Tien cried

"Too late… good bye Tien," Chiaotzu began

"I think the fuck not!" Mrs. Electric stated as she surrounded herself in electricity to electrocute him before he exploded

"AAAAHHH!" Went Chiaotzu's whine, before he then passed out all fried up

"CCHHIIAAOOTZZZUUUU!" Tien screamed as he dropped to his knees, "He's…you…you'll pay you rat!"

"Rude," Mrs. Electric stated as she then electrocuted Tien as well

"Yep, another one bites the dust," Mr. Read was on the phone with Bardock, "…well if Zamasu is gonna reference Queen I can to… whatever bye,"

"No thanks to you," Mrs. Electric sassed

"What I played mind games with them, so get off your high horse," Mr. Read shot back

 **With Geo-man and Mr. H** **2** **O**

"So what do you think of my powers 17?" Mr. H2O asked

"I'm Geo-Man, dumbass, and I honestly don't give a rat's ass about your water powers," Geo- Man said irritated

"Well, I'm just trying to be friends again remember in the first chapter, the author's say you and I are best friends and we funny," Mr. H2O recalled

"Shut up, we don't talk about the first chapter," Geo-Man yelled

"Ok then," Mr. H2O shrugged

"Finally we found the last servant dude," Geo-Man said

"Hey, um, Zamasu needed some else to help villains so, um… bwahhahaha, you'll never get to, God forgive me, lord Zamasu," Tarble revealed himself

"Well, this is honestly sad, aren't you Vegeta-I mean Mr. Read's younger brother?" Geo-Man questioned

"Yeah, but, that's beside the point, wait... did you say Vegeta's hero name is Mr. Read?" Tarble began to laugh

"Don't make fun of our fellow infinite Eight member!" Mr. H2O shouted as he washed away Tarble

"AAHH!" Went Tarble's shriek

*panting noise* "That takes care of him," Mr. H2O said already out of breathe from using a lot of his power

"You're pathetic," Geo- Man sighed

"Hey Geo-Man and H2O!" G- Cape called as he and Dark Taz arrived with the rest of the Infinite Eight members

"MR. H2O!" Mr. H2O corrected

"Whatever looks like you guys defeated the last servant so who was it?" G- Cape asked, "Because so far we had Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and… who was it?"

"Mr. Read's younger brother, Tarble, he was easy, this guy defeated him with a splash of water," Geo-Man explained

"Gross," Mr. Read stated (since that's been his main word of the day in this chapter)

"Well okay, now we can all face Evil Doctor Zamasu!" G- Cape said, "Let's give it all we got!" he encouraged

"Okay 'Evil Doctor Zamasu' is calling me everyone quiet!" Dark Taz ordered

On the Phone

"Well looks like you guys defeated all my servants, was Yamcha the hardest? I had high hopes for him," Zamasu questioned

"Eh," Dark Taz replied

"Anyways, I'm in a giant castle I had Gowasa arrange to be built, you won't miss it so see ya in a bit," Zamasu hung up

"Well let's go!" Everyone shouted, and began to sing once again

' _ **Strolling down through the town, whose gonna save the day: THE INFINITE EIGHT!'**_

 **At Zamasu's…I'm Evil Doctor Zamasu's Castle**

"Hey, guys," Zamasu greeted

"What-?" The gang was speechless due to Zamasu's appearance of Merged instead of his regular appearance

"How are you merged if you and Black aren't fused?" G- Cape was shocked

"I used the Super Dragon Balls and the Namekian ones," Zamasu smiled

"That's cheating!" G- Cape yelled

"You didn't specify any rules in the first place," Evil Doctor Zamasu sassed

"Well…uh…still, it's cheating and unfair!" G-Cape yelled back

"Who cares if you guys are true heroes then stop me yourselves!" Evil Doctor Zamasu screamed as he formed his attack, "Actually, wait, wait, wait, Black is that you?" he withdrew his attack

"No, I'm Dark Taz," Dark Taz said in a low, husky voice

"You look and sound like Batman!" Zamasu pointed out

"NO I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT DC TRASH!" Black grew furious

"Now that I get a look at you guys… you're all knock offs," Zamasu stated

"No we're not!" Everyone raged

"Yes you are, Black is clearly Batman,("Grrr," Black growled as Zamasu continued) Chichi is Elsa, Goku is S-Cape from Veggie-Tales, 17 is the rock guy from Fantastic Four, or Terra from Teen Titans another DC, Piccolo is Aqua man, 18 is Lava girl, and Bulma is the teacher also from Shark Boy and Lava girl," Zamasu exposed everyone

"Ha-ha, told you," Mr. Read laughed

"Oh Vegeta right, hmm… looks like you're an original, kudos to you," Zamasu applauded

"EVERY ATTACK WITH EVERY THING YOU GOT, IF WE CAN BLOWN EVERY PART OF HIM UP HIS REGENERATION WOULD TAKE LONGER!" Dark Taz angrily ordered

"Dark Taz is right, let's get him for making fun of us, ATTACK INFINTIE EIGHT!" G-Cape yelled

"BIG ICE!" Ice Queen launched her attack

"I'LL HELP YOU WITH MY TSUNAMI WAVE!" Mr. H2O said

"EXTRA LARGE FIREBALL!" *Pit-Bull's Fireball plays*Temptation summoned a large fire ball

"RISING TORNADO- I MEAN LARGE WIND DESTROYER!" Dark Taz yelled

"EARTHQUAKE!" Geo-Man slammed his fist into the ground

"I GOT YOU!" G-Cape yelled as he lifted the debris from Geo-Man's earthquake move toward Zamasu

"ELECTRICUTION!" Mrs. Electric yelled

"Guy's I read Zamasu's mind he's also going to summon his strongest attack!" Mr. Read warned from the side lines

Evil Doctor Zamasu had a large halo appear behind him as he then summoned the giant purple bird thing, "Plant the breathe of a new era in this planet…LIGHTNING OF ABSOLUTION!"

"Ah, the same move from Prom night!" G-Cape gasped as everyone's attack was neglected and they were hit head on by Zamasu's attack

"OOF!" Went everyone as they all fell

"This is truly justice," Evil Doctor Zamasu sighed happily

"Zamasu, y-you weren't re-really supposed to hurt us…," Goku was in pain as he struggled to get back on his feet

"Dammit, now I know how everyone else felt when Zamasu crashed Prom," Black said as he also got up but held his side

"You guys have too many Nam flashbacks, if this was like Prom, I would have Namekian juice poured in all y'all's mouth," Zamasu reasoned, "Which gives me an idea, Piccolo!" he yelled with a smile on his face as he grabbed him with his teleporting power… or what he does in the manga

"N-no, 18!" Piccolo cried

"Why are you calling 18, she hates you, you know that right?" Zamasu said as he then used his ki hand sword to cut off Piccolo's arm

"AAAAHH!" Went Piccolo as he screamed in pain

"Haha, where's Chichi?" Zamasu questioned as he began to look into he noticed his vision was off, like his eyes were uneven, "uhm…"

"His body was cut in half?!" Everyone shrieked

"How the fuck did this happen to me!" Zamasu raged

"Ichigo looks like your final Getsuga Tenshō went aallll the wwaaayy here," Orihime pointed as she then saw Zamasu cut in half, "AH! Ichigo look you hurt someone," she cried

"What is it Orihime?" Ichigo questioned as he approached the scene, along with Uryu, Chad, Renji, and Rukia

"Damn, Ichigo," Renji commented, "At least I know how to control my strength and not hurt innocent uh…what are these guys doing cosplaying as superheroes ?"

"Uh? Wait a minute that's the Dragon Ball Z people," Chad pointed out

"Hey, you're right Chad, its Goku, wow what a bunch of weirdoes," Ichigo stated, "they should be fine let's go," he ended

"This was a waste of time," Rukia sassed

"Agreed," Uryu stated, "Those costumes are horribly made," he mumbled as they all left

"That Damn ICHIGO!" Goku yelled

"I just embarrassed myself in front of Uryu," 18 cried

"The fact that they saw us is embarrassing," Black said as Zamasu was finished regenerating

"Man, that hurt, anyways," Zamasu began

"Actually guys I think I'm just gonna go home now," Black interrupted

"Because Ichigo was basically the hero," Zamasu replied

"No, because it's embarrassing that the Bleach people saw us, and my ego is hurt," Black answered as everyone agreed and began to head home

"But, but," Goku wanted to rebuttal

"Told you this was cringy," Zamasu stated as he also then left

 **Goku's YouTube video:**

 **Hey guys, today was…something, but for today's video I'm going to play darts against today's guest: drum roll, WHAT EW NO, who on earth invited Piccolo!**

" **Hey Goku I'm glad to be on here, so you said we playing darts is that a shooting game?" Piccolo appeared on the camera**

" **Dear God, I'm going to lose subscribers from this, yes piccolo but we throw darts have you never played darts?" Goku asked**

' **No, this is my first time hearing about it," Piccolo answered**

" **Ok *YouTube transition* so you throw these darts at the circle board that has numbers which represent the amount points earned depending on where your dart sticks, the highest being 100 in the middle," Goku explained**

" **Cool, I'm ready, do I go first?" Piccolo asked**

" **Go for it, geez I just want this video to end so he can get out of my house," Goku said aloud**

" **Dammit, oh dammit, ah, almost, all geez I almost had that one, uh nope, dang this game hard," Piccolo said because he didn't get any dart on the board**

" **You know what, e is for effort, congrats you win, now get out of my house," Goku shoved Piccolo out**

" **Ugh, I know since Piccolo was on my video today not much would watch or like, but Like, Follow, and Favorite The Wrong Timeline Senior Year, see you guys next time on The Wrong Timeline Senior Year Chapter 5: Batter's up!, oh actually in the comments tell what power out of the Infinite Eight would you like to have, see ya, God bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball gt, and Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Author's Note: Hellooo everyone! Sorry about the late post after school ended we made a trip to an amazing Youth camp in Oklahoma~! And kinda neglected the chapter, (kinda-Ally) Well… yeah totally neglected the story for a month and a half, BUT CAN WE ALL JUST PRAISE GOD THAT PART 5 Is FINALLY COMFIRMED! And we'll try to find more time to type more chapters but will be hard since school starts this week for us and I (Holly) will be a senior! And Ally a sophomore. Please bear with us we appreciate you guys. But here it is now, super sorry for the wait hope u enjoy.-Holly**

The Wrong Timeline Senior Year: Batters Up!

"Since we were apparently too cringy for Zamasu, we decided to hang out on the weekend outside and enjoy the park with a friendly game of America's sport; Baseball!" Goku said

 **Friday afternoon at Slim Shady's Slim Chicken**

"Oh man I LOVE Slim chicken!" Goku stated as he chowed down on some more of his food

"It's not all that now," Black responded as he also was eating

"Yeah Kakarrot you're eating it like you never had it before," Vegeta paused from his food

"You know I don't see you guys training as much, heck I don't see you apes train at all, don't you think all the calories and stuff is going to catch up to your weight," Intelligent Zamasu stated as he then sipped his lemonade

"First off, Zamasu don't call me an ape, and second I take care of my body, and I do still stay fit," Black defended himself

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you Black, of course I know you keep your body healthy, I was mainly talking to Goku and Vegeta," Zamasu corrected

"FUCKING GAY!," 17 stated

"Hey, I'm not fat!" Goku exclaimed, "Sayians just have a very high metabolism,"

"I don't understand how you sayians can eat so much food," 18 commented already full from eating 1 chicken strip and like 10 fries

"What the hell 18, you only nibbled at your food," Chichi stated

"What? I think I ate a good amount," 18 responded

"18, this is why I tell you get the kids meal, it still comes with 2 strips, and a good amount of fries," Zamasu sighed

"No, I want a bigger drink than a kid's bean," 18 retorted

"You could just up size the drink," Zamasu explained

"Oh, well next time we can do that," 18 smiled

"I swear 18," Zamasu growled

"Anyways, how 'bout we hang out this weekend and go to the gym maybe?" 17 suggested "18 you coming?"

"17!" 18 screamed

"It was just an offer" 17 stated "I am not saying you are fat"

"We can all use some exercise to burn off all the calories we get from all that fast food we eat every chapter" Chichi explained

"Not every chapter!" Goku said

"Name one chapter we didn't eat some type of fast food" Chichi said

"The study group chapter we actually ate cafeteria food" Goku explained

"We could burn off all that fat by playing a game outside instead of going to a gym" Vegeta explained

"Like a sport?" Bulma asked

"Yes! What else would we do?!" Goku Black sassed

"Fuck you! We could play tag you can lose tons of calories running around" Bulma explained, "Speaking of tag anyone want to go see it?

"What sport do we play then?" 18 asked ignoring Bulma's question

"Let's just go with a classic," Vegeta spoke

"Football?" Goku Black asked

"I don't like football," Chichi whined

"No not football; baseball," Vegeta corrected

"Hell yeah! You guys mind if I join you in this game?" Yamcha turned his head from the booth behind them scaring Bulma to choke on her drink

*wheeze* *cough, cough* "What the hell, you almost killed me!" Bulma was pissed

"Darn wished you did, but that aside I didn't hear a 'no'," Yamcha grinned

"Sure what the heck, you might be the only one who really knows how to play," Black answered for everyone

"Cool, so is tomorrow good for everyone?" Yamcha asked

"Sounds good," 17 answered

"Anyone else noticed that all they play in this place is rap music?" 18 pointed out

"Yes 18 because it's called Slim Shady's Slim Chicken, do you know who Slim Shady is?" Zamasu asked but internally regretted the question

"Am I supposed to?..." 18 asked confused

"So Baseball tomorrow say 10am," Zamasu turned to the group

"BEAN!" 18 shouted

"Damn, I'm right here," Vegeta growled

"And what park should we go to?" Zamasu questioned as 18 growled in the background

"How 'bout Bindsey?" Goku suggested

"Sure, well I'm done here see you guys tomorrow," Goku Black stated as he got out of the booth and instant transmissioned home

"Zamasu please tell me who Slim Shady is," 18 begged before he left himself

"18, do you know who Eminem is?" Chichi spoke up

"…" 18 remained silent

"The guy who raps 'Rap god' and 'the monster' with Rihanna, you know ' _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed'_ -"Chichi began

"I think she gets it," Goku used his hand to cover her mouth

"Yeah," 17 said sarcastically, "let's go home 18"

"What?" Vegeta spoke up from his phone realizing he was still in Slim's he got up and left

"I'm out too later," Yamcha left his booth and walked out

 **The Next Day**

"Good Morning everyone!" Yamcha shouted as he saw the Dragon Ball gang approaching the field

"Is there like a bathroom or a place where we can change?" Bulma asked carrying a large body bag

"Uh… yeah over there," Yamcha pointed to the restroom area

"Great, here are the outfits I bought so let's go change," Bulma stated revealing what was in the bag

"Why did you buy those baseball uniforms?" Vegeta questioned

"Because we got to look the part," Bulma spat

"No we don't, we're not putting on a show," Black spoke to burst Bulma's bubble

"You guys suck," Bulma pouted

"I'll take a uniform it's better than the BCG outfit I got from a garage sale- I mean clearance section from Academy," Chichi stated

"Cheapcheap we know you're poor no need to make up lies, we know you stole it from another poor family," Vegeta began, "AHA AHAHHA HA HA AHH AHA!" he laughed at his own joke

"Hah, Hahaha, ahu, ua, au, ua, ahu!" Black laughed, "Vegeta you laugh so fucking loud, au ua ah," he laughed once more

"Hey fucking was not needed," Vegeta stopped laughing

"Both of you guys have a weird laugh," 17 stated, "Can we just start the game,"

"WE have to establish teams, so who wants to be a team captain," Goku approached the gang

"Wait did you actually put the uniform on?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah, there nice, and comfortable," Goku admitted

"They are, so all of you should put it on I bought these uniforms for us," Bulma demanded

"No one told you to buy it," Zamasu argued

"C'mon Zamasu these outfits aren't bad it'll make us look like we know what we're doing out here," 18 claimed

"It honestly doesn't matter what others think of us," Zamasu spoke truth

"Just put it on Zamasu," Goku Black said also in the uniform

"Black!" Zamasu shrieked, "You actually put those clothes on your body, gross." He look defeated

"Hurry on Zamasu I wanna get this game started," Yamcha pumped himself up

 **After everyone was in the uniform**

"Finally, now I want to be to be a team captain, so is there anyone else who wants to be a captain," Goku offered

"I do!" Chichi jumped at the offer

"Ok fine I and Chichi will be team captains; I get to choose first since I am the leader!" Goku shouted "I CHOOSE YAMCHA!"

"Hey no I should pick first since I am a girl you know the rule ladies first!" Chichi said

"Wait there's not an even amount of people playing we need another, "Yamcha pointed out and indeed there was only 9

"Well someone just call up Tien that way we have an even amount," Goku said

*Yamcha on the phone with Tien*

'Hello'

"Hey Tien it's me Yamcha I was-huh," Yamcha starred at his phone, "I guess he hung up,"

"18 call your boyfriend Krillin!" Goku snapped his fingers

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" 18 raged

"Aw, when did you guys break up 18," Zamasu teased

"BEAN! SHUT UP!" 18 glared

"Yeah, I'm Eightain's boyfriend," Piccolo emerged from the shadows

"NOOO! GOD WHY ME?!" 18 shouted to the heavens, "Uh might as well open up clouds and say 'I hate you 18!'" she dropped to ground

"I'll be on Eightain's team," Piccolo offered

"How about the team captains draw our names to see who will be on each team" Vegeta suggested looking up from his phone

"Good idea Vegeta!" Chichi said

"Yes!" 18 cheered as she got up and immediately activated an android barrier to give herself protection from Piccolo's touch

"All right who has paper?" chichi asked

 **10:35am (30 minutes later)**

 **Goku's Team: Yamcha, Bulma, Piccolo, and 18**

 **Chichi's Team: 17, Black, Zamasu, Vegeta**

"Ok the teams have been decided even though I believe this was ridged because I have most of the sucky people…" Goku was a bit triggered as he looked at all his teammates besides Yamcha

"Hey!" 18 and Bulma shouted offended as Piccolo just stared awkwardly/creepily at 18 while breathing through his mouth

"It's alright we can make do with what we got, besides I'm probably the only real experienced player out of everyone," Yamcha boosted his self-esteem

"Now that we decided teams let's think of some team names and chants," Chichi stated

"Ugh, we can just base it of the color of our uniforms," Zamasu suggested regretting waking up this morning

"No, that's boring," Chichi whined, "WE are going to come up with names and chants whether you like it or not," she huffed

"Don't you dare talk to me that way you whore," Zamasu spat

"Hey now no need for name calling," Chichi backed off, "Team let's huddle up,"

"Calm down Zamasu, let's just think of a team name," Black stated as 17 mouthed 'Fucking Gay' to the imaginary camera, "How 'bout the Red Dragons," he suggested

"Ha, JoJo's reference," Vegeta spoke as he looked up from his phone to then resume looking at whatever was on it

"Nah,… how about the ANIMALS!" Chichi shouted

"Hell no," Zamasu and 17 actually agreed on something

"Well I'm captain and I say the ANIMALS, and we could also like be referred to as an animal instead of names," Chichi explained as the rest of the guys cringed

"I'm leaving now, I didn't come here to be a furry," Zamasu began to walk off followed by 17 and Black

"Hey get back here!" Chichi called, "I'm glad you stayed Vegeta," she smiled

"What?" Vegeta looked up from his phone,

"Never mind, "Chichi's smiled faded

"Final let's just get this stupid game over with," Black sighed, "I'll be a Tasmanian devil similar to my hero from the last chapter,"

"Really Black," Zamasu turned to realize his twin wasn't following him, "it didn't take much for you to go back to the cringy freak,"

"Fine I guess I'll be a grizzly bear, mainly because Baylor is a lit party school," 17 stated

"I wonder why I'm even still here," Zamasu stated as he went back to his team

"Zamasu you can be a…, umm…," Chichi began to think

"A dog," Black stated

"Gross," Zamasu replied

"Yeah, because I'm a cat and dogs hate cats," Chichi explained

"Someone please whack a bat over my head and give me a concussion," Zamasu stated put everyone ignored

"Now all that leaves is Vegeta," Chichi said

"We'll just ask," Black said, "Hey Vegeta what animal would you want to be?"

"What?" Vegeta asked as he once again looked up from his phone

*Sigh* "What animal would you want to be?" Chichi growled in frustration

"Well I once took a Buzzfeed quiz about that and I got a Kangaroo," Vegeta mumbled to himself

"What?" Black and Chichi asked confused

"A kangaroo," Vegeta answered

"Why?" 17 asked

"Because…shut up," Vegeta replied

 **With Goku's Group**

"Ok a team name, it's gotta be a good one," Goku thought aloud

"How about The Wolves," Yamcha said as he did his wolf fang fist pose

"No, Chichi is doing some animal theme, we need to be different," Goku shot down Yamcha

"Hey Yamcha where's the gay flying cat that's always with you," Bulma asked

"Puar, well it's grilling some dogs for us over there," Yamcha pointed to Puar, who glared at Bulma

"Is it a boy or girl?" Bulma ignored the glare

"Uh-" Yamcha began

"I thought it was a girl," 18 joined in the conversation

"No one asked you 18," Bulma bitched

"I actually don't know…" Yamcha was shook

"Hey! You guys aren't even listening to me," Goku snapped at them

"Sorry did you say something Goku?" Yamcha asked as he snapped back

"Help me think of a team name, we have G,1,P,B, and Y…." Goku began to think

"I don't think we can do anything with those letters, and the number 1," Yamcha said

"Yeah, it's stupid, how about we be called… ah! We're Blue so how about the Blue Bandits," Bulma cheered being proud she thought of a good team name

"I kinda feel offended since I used to be one so I'm going to say pass," Yamcha replied

"Fuck you that was a good name," Bulma raged

"G,1,P,B,Y…" Goku kept thinking as he paced back and forth

"Maybe the Amazing Piccolo and 18 couple with others," Piccolo took a break from breathing down 18's barrier

"There are so many reasons why that name is literal shit," Yamcha said

"You just mad because I have 18," Piccolo stated

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" 18 raged

"I don't care about 18," Yamcha said, "Geez, I'm regretting asking to join the people in baseball, me and my big mouth," he spoke internally

"JUMP JACK FLASH! I got it!" Goku shouted

"Jump jack flash?" 18 was dumbfounded

"We can be called the G1bby (*Gubbies as he pronounced it)," Goku stated

"?..." The others were confused

"The G from Goku, the 1 from 18 can be written as a I, and b from Bulma, and the p from Piccolo is just a vertical reflection of a lower case 'b', and then the Y from Yamcha

"Why are you pronouncing it as Gubbies," Everyone but Piccolo questioned

"Because that's how you pronounce it," Goku stated thinking he was smart

"Hey are you guys done yet?" Chichi asked as she and her team walked over

"Yep, we are the G1bby's," Goku responded

"Gubbies?" Black restated in confusion

"Yep it combines all-," Goku began

"We don't care can we just start, already its 11am," 17 cut him off

"Rude, but fine," Goku responded

"Alright I'll do the coin toss you guys call it," Yamcha pulled out a coin

"HEADS!" Goku shouted

"He- ugh tails," Chichi sighed

"It's tails!" Yamcha stated

"Yamcha!" Goku yelled

"Yay! We're batting first," Chichi announced to her team

"Wait isn't there supposed to be an umpire?" Zamasu brought up

"Yeah, Puar is going to be the umpire," Yamcha answered

"Alright let's go to… the shelter thing over there and decide the order of batters," Chichi said

"It's called the club house you uncultured swine," Yamcha was kinda triggered

"Whatever, come on guys," Chichi waved off

"G1bby's let's go to bases," Goku ordered

"I'm pitching," Yamcha stated as he then jogged over to the pitchers mount

"Ok I'll be at 1st base," Goku said, "Piccolo you go to the right outer field because you can stretch your arms to reach any ball, and Bulma and 18 you guys go to a base plate, alright now BREAK!" he yelled

 **In the Club House**

"So 17 is first, then Black then me, Zamasu and Vegeta last, we got it?" Chichi explained as the rest nodded in agreement, "Alright now huddle up and let's do are chant,"

"What chant?" Black asked

"Right well huddle up then we just make are animal noise, so I'll meow, Zamasu bark, etc." Chichi replied

"No I'm not going to do that, Goku's team is ready so let's stop being cringy," Zamasu demanded but was ignored by the others loud weird 'Meow!', 'ROAR!' , and what growling loud noises came from Black

"ANIMALS!" Chichi screamed as the guys went wild while Zamasu once again looked at the imaginary camera with an annoyed face like the office

 **PLAY BALL!**

"Finally," Yamcha smiled to himself, "Sorry no.17 but no one can hit my throws," he stated proudly as he pitched the ball and used his wolf fang fist technique to curve the ball before 17 could hit it

"Agh! SHIT!" 17 cursed as he swung and missed

"Strike one!" Puar called, "You're Amazing Yamcha!" he added

"Geez looks like there gay shit all around me," 17 mumbled to himself

*swing*

"STRIKE TWO!"

*swing*

"THREE! You're outta here!" Puar shouted

"FUCK!" 17 cursed

"That's one out," Puar said

"Dammit, Yamcha is cheating," Chichi whined

"YEAH YAMCHA!" Goku cheered, "Thank God he's on my team," he added

"Guess I'm up," Black sighed

"Go get'em daddy!" Chichi cheered as she slapped Black's bottom

"What the?" He turned

"Hurry!" Chichi yelled as Black just walked to the batting plate

"Shut up for God's sake and don't hit my twin/son like that again," Zamasu said

"Can we please tone down the gay shit," 17 stated in irritation

"What?..." Vegeta looked up from his phone

"We need to think of a way to hit Yamcha's gay throws, and or do some kind of cheap pitch as well…" Chichi began to think

*Swing*

"STRIKE ONE!"

"FUCK !"

"STRIKE TWO"

"Grrr," Black gritted his teeth

*Swing*

"STRIKE THREE! CHANGE SIDES!"

"AH! STUPID FUCKING BAT I HATE THIS STUPID GAME!" Black raged as he beat the bat to pieces

"Yes that's one point for us right?" Goku asked

"I'm sorry what the hell did you just ask?" Yamcha was once again triggered

"I asked if we got a point?" Goku was confused

"We got a point?" 18 also asked happily

*Face palm* *heavy angry sigh* "No," Yamcha answered, "You only get 'a point' when you get a home run,"

"Oh," 18 and Goku replied

"Grrr, just breathe Yamcha," Yamcha mumbled to himself

 **Out in the bases**

"I'll be pitcher," Black stated

"Ok and I'll be at-"Chichi was about to speak

"-I'll be at 2nd base," Zamasu stated as he walked to the base

"Rude," Chichi stuck out her tongue, "I'll be at 1st base," she finished her sentence

"So do you want to be in the outer field or what?" 17 asked Vegeta

"What?" Vegeta replied, "Oh, I'll be in the outer field,"

"Alright," 17 sighed, "Damn it's getting pretty hot now," he wiped sweat from his forehead

 **Play Ball! (Again)**

"I get to bat first!" Goku stated as he off like a child

"Ah! Goku I'm supposed to go first you idiot," Yamcha face palmed

"Alright Black give me your best shot!" Goku yelled as he got ready to swing

"I hate losing so; I'll just throw right at his face so he won't be able to swing, au, ua, ahu," Black thought to himself, "I'm also not over how he somehow got the lead role in the play even if it was fake," he grew angry and threw the ball right for Goku's face

"AH!" Goku didn't react tin time **BAM!** "OW!" he winced

"Yes strike!" Black praised himself

"Ball, he gets a walk to first base," The umpire Puar informed

"WHAT?!" Black raged

"Yes your throw wasn't anywhere near his strike zone," Puar explained

"Oh fuck me!" Black stated

"Yes!" Chichi responded

"Shut up whore!" Zamasu yelled

"Didn't know Zamasu was the jealous type," 17 said to himself

"I'm up," Yamcha grabbed his bat and went to the plate

"Fine I'll throw in his stupid strike area," Black growled as he threw a pretty easy ball

*OH that's a Baseball!*

"GET THE BALL!" Black yelled

"Vegeta!" Zamasu called as the ball was coming going straight for Vegeta

"What?" Vegeta looked up from his phone

"THE BALL!" Chichi screamed

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" Vegeta yelled

"He's heading for third base throw the ball at 17!" Black yelled

"Ok!" Vegeta replied, "Here's your stupid ball!" he chunked the ball right at 17

"Agh fuck!" 17 cursed as Yamcha was already safe at third and Goku was safe at home base

"HOME RUN!" Puar cheered

*pant* "That…was close," Yamcha caught his breathe

"This umpire is fucking bias," 17 stated

"Great job Goku now we got a point!" Yamcha called to Goku

"Yeah!" Goku shot him a thumbs up, "and now we're going to switch sides because Bulma and 18 are our next batters," he added to himself

"This bat is heavy," Bulma complained, "Can I get a smaller one,"

"That's the smallest one we have," 18 answered

"Ugh," Bulma sighed

"Doesn't matter all she needs to do is tap the ball like I said earlier and I can sprint to home base," Yamcha thought to himself

*poor swing*

"Strike one!"

"Strike two!"

"Hey I didn't even swing that time," Bulma bitched

"Well you could've hit that ball so it's a strike," Puar growled

"Dumbass, you're supposed to help our team," Bulma said

"Grrr," Puar growled," I'm only here for Yamcha," It explained

*Swing*

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT CUNT!" Puar shouted

*Face Palm* "UGH, c'mon Bulma I didn't think you were this worthless," Yamcha mumbled

"My turn," 18 jumped up, "AH! Bee," she shrieked as she ran out of the club house

"Hurry up 18!" black called

"I'm here there was just a bee flying by-," 18 was explaining

"-STRIKE!"

"What I wasn't even ready," 18 complained

"Not my problem," Puar replied

"Hmph," 18 glared at Black

*Swing *

"FOUL!"

"Strike two!"

"Strike three! Change sides!" Puar announced

"Hell yeah!" Black pumped up his first

"WE did it!" Chichi jumped up

"We're just changing sides dumbass," Zamasu stated as he walked past Chichi

"Right, and the score is 0-1," 17 added in

"Whatever, let's just go back to the club house," Black walked off

 **With the G1bby's**

"Alright guys were doing descent, so let's continue and we can win!" Yamcha pumped up the team

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered

"Alright guys let's just stand and do nothing because we all know that Yamcha is going to get them all out," Goku said they walked away from Yamcha

 **With the cringy Animal team**

"Okay I think I thought of a way to hit Yamcha's pitch, Zamasu you teleport the ball right where we can hit it so we can get a home run, "Chichi explained

"Did you say something Black?" Zamasu pretend to ignore Chichi

"Zamasu please," Chichi begged

"Hey hurry and come on out!" Yamcha called

"Grrr, fine be a jerk," Chichi gave up to go bat

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Annoying bee noises*

"AH! Shit there's a bee hive in the corner of there," Black pointed out as he sat further away, "Wait I got an idea, Zamasu teleport that beehive on Yamcha so they'll have to change pitcher's,"

"Ha-ah, ok but after Chichi gets out," Zamasu answered

*cough* "Fucking gay," 17 'coughed' *Cough*

"What?" Black was confused

"Hey wait a minute where's Vegeta?" Zamasu questioned

"STRIKE ONE!"

"Dammit" Chichi cursed in the background

"Oh you're right, he's not in his little corner on his phone looking at God knows what," Black said

"I'll go get him," Zamasu got up

"Geez, Vegeta too, damn," 17 spoke as Zamasu ignored him

"STRIKE TWO!"

 **Where Vegeta is**

*scroll through phone app*

*Vegeta looks around to make sure no one sees him take selfies*

"Hey Vegeta," Zamasu waved as he approached the spooked Vegeta

"Agh!" Vegeta jumped, "what do you want?"

"You know we already changed sides," Zamasu said as he pointed to Chichi swinging at getting out

"STRIKE THREE YOU'RE OUT!"

"UGH! I HATE THIS GAME!" Chichi cried

"Oh, ok," Vegeta said as he and Zamasu began to walk back to the club house

 **Back at the Club House**

"It's alright Chichi, I thought of a way to beat Yamcha," Black stated as he explained his plan

"Ok but where's Zamasu?" Chichi asked

"He went to get Vegeta from the left outer field, I guess Vegeta didn't know we changed sides," Black explained, "There he is," he pointed as the duo

"Alright it's your turn to bat Zamasu so teleport the beehive on Yamcha," Black demanded

"Ok, calm down Black," Zamasu said as he walked to the batter base

"Alright looks like I gotta get you out too," Yamcha stated proudly and as he got ready to pitch Zamasu teleported the beehive

"AHHH!" Yamcha shrieked

"Yamcha!" Puar called as… it went to check on Yamcha

"Oh my gosh you guys cheated!" Goku and Bulma yelled

"Well you guys cheated first with that cheap pitch!" Chichi argued

"Ha! You just admitted to cheating!" 18 yelled back

"We didn't cheat! It was probably just a sign from God," Black retorted as he glared at Chichi

"Yes, yes it was," Zamasu stated

"Blasphemy!" Bulma shouted

"What if Yamcha was allergic to bees?" Goku questioned

"Oh please, you're not gonna guilt trip us," Black brushed it off

"Someone…help me…" Yamcha begged

"He needs a hospital," Puar stated

"He got bit by the same butterflies as me," Piccolo spoke

"Those are bee stings retard!" 18 shouted

"Can someone just… get me to a hospital?" Yamcha was still dying

"18 stop verbally abusing your boyfriend that's not a healthy relationship," Zamasu smiled

"STOP SAYING HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" 18 shouted angrily

"Hey wait where's Yamcha?" Bulma brought up

…?

"Puar must have taken him to the hospital," Chichi answered

"Well since our floater is gone too let's take a break," Goku stated, "I'm hungry,"

"Yeah me too," Chichi said, "plus it's 12:15 we should take a lunch break,"

 **LUNCH!**

"Looks like the hot dogs Puar grilled are still hot so let's eat!" Chichi shouted

"Can everyone please stop yelling," Vegeta stated

"Eww, but there's flies flying all around them," Black was disgusted

"So you just swat them away see," Goku shrugged as he swatted the flies off the hot dogs

"Yeah no biggie," Chichi smiled

"Gross, I can't eat this food," Black covered his mouth

"Calm down Black I asked Gowasa to bring us food," Zamasu spoke

"Cool," Black responded relieved

 **As if on cue**

"Master Zamasu, we've brought you and Master Black's lunch," One of their maids came with some fine dining

"Thanks," Zamasu collected the food and shoed them away

"Hey Bean," 18 smiled widely

"?" Zamasu looked up

"We're best friends right?" 18 asked too sweetly

"18 I'm not like your boyfriend, I know what you're trying to do," Zamasu stated

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" 18 screamed in his ear

"Well, there goes my hearing, and your chance at a piece of good food, so fuck you 18," Zamasu cursed

"Bean!" 18 shouted once more

"What I say about the yelling, can everyone take it down like to a -5," Vegeta took a break from his phone to scold the loud bunch

"Calm down Vegeta," Goku said as he then resumed eating his hot dogs

"Oww, theses ladybugs are biting me," Piccolo randomly opened his mouth

"You're standing in a fire ant pile dumbass!" 17 shouted

"Huh?" Piccolo looked at 17, "Hey best friend/brother,"

"The fuck you just say?!" 17 responded but Piccolo ignored to move closer to 18

"18, I'm hungry I want some tiddies milk?" Piccolo the retard stated

"OH FUCK NO!" 17 screamed while the others choked, and or spit out their drink/food

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU RETARDED PREVERT!" 18 shrieked as she hid behind Zamasu

"I thought you only liked water Piccolo?" Goku questioned

"Yeah water and 18's booby milk," Piccolo replied

"Oh," Goku simply responded as he resumed being a Fatass eating all the hot dog weenies

"The more I listen to this group's conversations and observe them, the more I lose my appetite," Black stated as he applied some germ X to his hands, and took his leave

"Black I thought you didn't like wasting food?" Zamasu questioned

"Right," Black turned back, "Put this in a to-go box," he ordered

"That's not my job," Zamasu sassed in a monotone voice

"Alright guys I just got released from the ER doc said I should be fine so let's hurry and finish this shitty game." Yamcha approached the group

"Yamcha!" Everyone was surprised

"I thought you died," Goku stated

"Even if I did, were you guys going to wish me back?" Yamcha asked

…

"That's what I thought," Yamcha sighed as he regrets even coming back to the weird group

"You know we could've just said that we won, because the score is 1-0 us," Bulma spoke

"No, I want to win, so we'll continue," Black stated

"Ugh but it's so fucking hot, I'm starting to sweat like a pig." 17 stated as he pulled his hair back

"Gross," Everyone (well except Piccolo) looked at him with disgust

"Then let's just start the game again," Black stated, "For like the 3rd time,"

 **Play Ball (3** **rd** **time?)**

"Were still batting," Chichi exclaimed

"We know," Goku mocked

"And I'm still able to pitch," Yamcha informed his teammates

"Fuck!" Black raged, "Whatever it's Vegeta's turn to bat now so, Vegeta!"

"What?" Vegeta responded as he looked up from his phone

"You're up to bat," Chichi stated

"Oh," Vegeta simply replied

"That means get off your phone, and put it away," Zamasu said however Vegeta ignored him and put his phone in his pocket before getting up to grab a bat and walked to base plate, "I'm going to laugh when his phone dies," Zamasu added

"Hey Zamasu help out Vegeta so he can get a home run," Chichi snapped at Zamasu, who just ignored her

"Zamasu use your teleporting power thing to help Vegeta hit the ball and we can win," Black told Zamasu

"Calm down Black, and a 'please' would be nice," Zamasu sassed as he used his power

*Swing*

"Strike- AH no he got a hit!" Puar panicked

"Hey get the ball!" Yamcha shouted as Vegeta began to jog to 1st base

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted, "Pass the ball to me, oh wait never mind to 2nd base,"

"Huh?" Piccolo was confused

"Throw the ball to me you dumbass!" 18 shouted but then Vegeta jog passed her, "-Wait! To Bulma!" she waved her arms to point at Bulma not realizing he already threw the ball until the ball bonked her on the head, "OW! YOU RETARD!"

"I'll kiss it Eightain!" Piccolo yelled

"No Stay away from me!" 18 brought back her android barrier

"C'mon Vegeta!" Black cheered

"Damn, I'm not gonna let you guys screw this up," Yamcha thought aloud as he ran Speed O Sound Sonic fast towards the ball

"AH! He about to pass- ah he passed third base," Bulma stated

"Yeah bring it home Vegeta, I mean Kangaroo!" Chichi also cheered as she received weird looks from everyone

"Even if he does get a home run the score would just be 1-1," Zamasu stated

"HEY WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" 17 shouted by Zamasu's ear which made him wince

"I'm going to need you to take that down to a -100!" Zamasu raged

"He's right Yamcha is right on your tail Kangaroo!" Chichi cried

"Huh?" Vegeta turned a glance to see a charging very determined Yamcha with the ball right behind him, "Gammit," he stated

"HHAAAAAHHHHAAAAHH!" Yamcha screamed as he slammed the ball at Vegeta's back

"YOU ARE OUT!" Puar yelled

"Ouch that hurt! You prick," Vegeta rubbed his back where Yamcha hit him

*pant* *out of breathe noises* "Sorry," Yamcha apologized

"Oh yeah, your phone fell out of your pocket," Bulma walked over to Vegeta

"?"

"What?!" Vegeta was worried

"It only got a small crack on the corner but it still seems to be in good condition," Bulma explained

"Probably because of you!" Vegeta glared at Yamcha as he snatched his phone from Bulma

"rude," Bulma stated as Yamcha swallowed hard

"You know what," Vegeta began to go Blue, "I never even really wanted to come out here today but I did,"

"Same," Zamasu stated

"And now you cracked my phone!" Vegeta raged as he punched Yamcha slamming him down at the home plate *POW* *BOOM*

"Oo," Everyone winced as they felt the punch

"YAMCHA!" Puar shrieked

"I'm leaving Kakarrot's team won sorry Black it's just a stupid game anyways," Vegeta stated as turned back to normal and took off

 **As the debris cleared everyone saw Yamcha in his iconic death pose, because who wouldn't expect that happening**

"Well Yamcha is at home so we win!" Goku cheered

"I hate this game," Black threw his arms in a dramatic away and took his leave

"Black how many times do I have to tell you to calm down, geez your dramatic," Zamasu scolded his twin as he followed him

"Man I really wanted to win too," Chichi whined

"Well too bad, you were bound to lose since I had Yamcha, ha!" Goku bragged

"Yay! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, NO TIME FOR LOSERS 'CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS~!" Goku, Bulma, and 18 sang

"Fuck you guys," 17 stated annoyed

 **Final Score G1bby's (Guppies) 1- Animals 0**

 **Goku's YouTube Video**

 **Hey howdy hey guys! Well we won the game so… there wasn't a price for winning so, but whatever everyone loves to brag. Joining me today is one of my team members, you know her you think she's a freak like everyone else, please say hi to 18 piccolo's girlfriend**

 **I don't want that introduction! 18 shouted from behind the camera**

 **It's my video I can do whatever I want, you don't have to guest star," Goku stated**

" **Fine," 18 came, "First off I want to say that I'm NOT PICCOLO'S GIRLFRIEND!" she raged as Goku made the 'she's talking too much gesture'**

" **So anyways 18, we already know that Yamcha was our MVP, umm… oh what was your favorite part of the day?**

" **I would say-"**

" **-Spending time with Piccolo at lunch aww so sweet," Goku cut her off, "Well that's all for today's video, don't forget to subscribe, I mean-**

" **-Follow, Favorite, and like The Wrong Timeline Senior Year!" 18 cut him off**

" **Bitch, alright bye 18 get out of my house," Goku was pissed, "Anyways join me next time on the Wrong Timeline Senior Year Chapter 6: 10 Again?! You know when the author's decide to upload and type the chapter,"**

 **Fun Fact: Puar is actually a boy, learn something new everyday**


	6. Chapter 6: The Others

**Author's Note: Howdy from Texas! The Wrong Timeline more like The Hiatus Timeline. Ha-ha… in all honesty, sorry for abandoning the story for like a gazillion years, but here a chapter unrelated to the Dragon Ball character what-so-ever, just because we think were funny. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball gt, and Dragon Ball Super. We also do not own Bleach, Yu Gi Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Persona, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or any of the characters.**

The Wrong Timeline Senior Year: The Others

"You know sometimes you just gotta realize the world doesn't revolve around you, at least that's what people say," Goku said

 **Monday Morning in the school court yard- Bleach Gang**

"Thank God I'm done with going to tutorials," Ichigo sighed as he sat on one of the benches

"You finally caught up Ichigo?" Chad asked

"Yeah, after helping out the soul society a ton, really shows in my schoolwork and attendance," Ichigo stated

"It'd be a miracle if you even graduate," Uryu remarked

"Shut up Uryu!" Ichigo replied

"He's just stating facts Ichigo, a dumbass like you, would need a miracle to graduate," Renji spoke up, "Hell, it's a miracle you made it this far," he laughed

*Vein popping angry mark*

"I wouldn't be talking, it takes one to know, dumbass!" Ichigo growled

"Haha- hey what did you say!" Renji stopped laughing

"Would you guys stop fighting it's too damn early for that," Rukia spoke up stopping the guys bickering

"HE STARTED IT!" They said in unison followed by death glares they shot at each other

"Morning guys!~" Orihime sang as she approached the group

"Hey Orihime," Ichigo greeted his whole demeanor changing, "what's in the basket?" He questioned

"Oh this is some bread from the bakery I picked up for all of us to eat," Orihime answered, "Do you want some?" she smiled at him

"Yeah I'd take a piece," Ichigo smiled back. Whilst everyone else turned to the imaginary camera with an annoyed expression, like they were in the Office.

The Bleach gang continued to talk and eat the bread that Orihime brought until the bell rang for 1st period

 **RRRRIIIIINNNGGG!**

"There's the bell," Uryu was the first to get up

"Ugh, I don't want to go Forensics," Renji sighed in frustration

"Why?" Rukia asked, "It's on-level, it's practically a blow off class," she continued

"Meh, the teacher in there is kinda a bitch," Renji admitted

"Kinda," Ichigo stated, "She is a bitch, plus we always have the weirdest assignments that aren't even Forensic science related,"

"She sounds like our 1st period teacher, umm what's his name?..." Rukia thought

"Oh you mean Mr. Bardock," Orihime answered

"Yeah, that guy, he supposed to teach us Environmental Science but all we've done is coloring pages," Rukia explained

"Yeah, it's an easy class but I was hoping to learn a little bit about the clouds and doing fun ecosystem projects, but that hasn't happened," Orihime added

"It's probably because you guys are in on-level," Uryu stated

"Well we're not all Jimmy Neutron's, Uryu," Ichigo sassed

"Yeah, nor are we…umm who was another smarty pants cartoon character?" Renji asked

"If you don't have a good comeback then keep your mouth shut pineapple head!" Ichigo said as he bonked Renji's head

"Pineapple?!" Renji raged

"I said don't fight!" Rukia raged as she hit both boys before she and Orihime walked to class

"Ouch, that damn Rukia!" Ichigo growled as he rubbed his head

"You guys know we have 1 minute before we're all late to class," Chad stated

"AH shit!" Both Renji and Ichigo cursed as they ran to Forensics as Chad followed

 **1** **st** **Period (Algebra II) with the Yu gi oh GX gang**

"Make sure you guys grabbed the worksheet when you come in," Mr. Mark instructed

"Ah, hey Manjōme can you grab me a worksheet?" Sho asked

"No," Manjōme immediately stated

"Should have known," Sho sighed, "Hey Judai could you get me a sheet?"

"Haha, then I said 'you call that a trap card'," Judai was chatting with Johan

"Haha," They both laughed

"Guys don't forget the worksheet up front," Mr. Mark said as he was the only one to get Sho a sheet

"Here you go Judai," Johan said as he handed Judai the worksheet

"Thanks Johan," Judai smiled

"Gross," Manjōme stated

"Hey Jay, we were all wondering if you and Johan were just really good friends or dating?" Sho nervously asked

"Yes," Judai simply stated

?...

"I cannot stand gays," Edo stated with disgust

*cell phone vibration*

"Hm," Edo checked his phone, "Ah, Saio texted me!" Edo blushed as he quickly responded

"You just contradicted yourself," Sho spoke but was just ignored

"Judai you want to work together on this assignment together?" Johan asked sweetly

"Yeah," Judai replied

"I think this worksheet is also notes so we'll being going over it in class," Asuka spoke up clearly jealous

"That's right, now if everyone is done talking we're going to begin class," Mr. Mark stated

 **20 minutes later**

"Know the problems on the back are for homework, please do 1-8 and 10-12 by tomorrow, but since we have a little bit of time left you may work together," Mr. Mark instructed

"Judai!" Johan called out

"Johan!" Judai replied with even though they were sitting right next to each other

"Umm Judai, do you want to work with me, I'll help with the problems," Asuka offered

"I think it's clear Judai is gay for Johan and vice versa," Manjōme pointed out as the boys weren't even doing the assignment but just laughing and talking, "But don't mind me I'll just be listening to music on my Iphone X R black edition with my custom made Black Airpods," he flexed

"Grrr, hmph," Asuka was irritated

"Ah, Jay," Sho sighed

 **RRRRIIIIINNNGGG**

"Judai follow me," Johan whispered to Judai as they held hands and left to find some privacy

"Hm," Judai nodded as he held a big grin on his face

"ECK!" Manjōme shrieked with disgust as he witnessed Johan and Judai enter the janitor's closet. While Asuka went to go snitch

 **2** **nd** **Period (Home Ec) with the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang**

"Ah, the best thing about home ec is the sweet aroma of the fresh baked goods," Kuwabara sniffed in the scent of the classroom

"Of course an idiot like you would only care for desserts," Hiei stated as he entered the class

"What was that shrimp?!" Kuwabara raged as he went for a swing at Hiei but instead fell since Hiei moved away quick enough

"Kazuma why are you on the ground?" Yukina questioned as she entered

"Ah! Yukina," Kuwabara shrieked as he immediately got up, "Hey how has your day been going?" he tried to flirt

"Tch," Hiei turned from disgust, "Yukina it's best to just ignore the big oaf and do your own thing,"

"Hey!" Kuwabara was offended

"You know you guys are blocking the entrance," Yusuke explained

"Oh sorry," Yukina apologized

"It's alright Yukina," Botan smiled

"Everyone take a seat!" Ms. Cup barked

"Yeah, yeah calm down ya old bitch," Yusuke commented as he and his gang walked to their seats

"Yusuke manners," Keiko said as she flicked his head

"Yeah listen to your girlfriend boy or it's a D-Hall for you," Ms. Cup threatened

"Oh no not a D-hall," Yusuke stated sarcastically

"Ms. Cup I believe you asked me to remind you that we'll get started on baking cookies today," Kurama spoke up

"Oh that's right, thank you Kurama," Ms. Cup smiled clearly revealing who was her favorite student

"Everyone get into groups of 3 or so and well begin baking," Ms. Cup instructed

 **Groups: Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara & Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Botan**

"Alright Keiko we'll leave it to you," Yusuke laid back but received a slap from the girl, "OW, the hell?!"

"Urameshi! That is no way to treat a lady," Kuwabara stated

"Exactly, you're gonna help no ifs, ands, or buts," Keiko stood her ground as she handed him an apron

With Kurama's group

"I just know your group is gonna have the best cookies," Ms. Cup said as she watched Kurama's group

"Oh I don't know, maybe, haha," Kurama laughed nervously as Ms. Cup then walked away

"Disgusting, she's clearly one of those human woman cougars," Hiei spat

"Honestly, poor Kurama," Botan said

"This school is full of weird cult obsessed fangirls, the top ones being Myself, Johan, and someone named Zamasu," Kurama explained as he placed the dough on the cookie sheet

"Hiei, what does it mean when a woman is a cougar?" Yukina questioned

"…something you're not, so don't worry about it," Hiei answered his innocent twin

 **RRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG**

 **3** **rd** **Period (US History AP) With the Persona 3-5 gangs**

"Hey KV could we just watch like a History Channel video today," Yosuke walked in

"Hell yeah I'm down for a video day," Ryuji exclaimed

"We're watching a video today!" Junpei cheered

"I didn't agree to that," KV stated

"A video day sounds great," Yu admitted

"Hm," Ren agreed

"Let's take a vote, majority rules!" Ann exclaimed

"I think a video would be nice, preferably the renaissance period," Yusuke chimed in

"Isn't this US History though," Makoto spoke up

"That's right watching a European history video wouldn't benefit us," Mitsuru added

"Imagine if we did just watch a renaissance video, and on the AP test they had a question about Europe," Yukiko laughed at her own statement

"Yukiko what's funny so about that?" Chie asked not seeing what was so funny, like everyone else

"She lives in her own world," Yu sighed as they all agreed

"Since you guys won't shut up about the stupid video I guess, we'll watch one," KV gave in

"YAY!" Everyone cheered

"Someone hit the lights," KV said

"I'm on it teach," Kanji said as he punched the light switch which caused shrieks and laughter

"Dude what the hell!" Yosuke asked

"Minato, the teacher did say to hit the lights, and that's what the boy did, what is the problem?" Aigis questioned

"It wasn't meant to be taken literally Aigis, he meant to just flip the switch off" Minato explained

"Oh," Aigis understood

"Good thing Aigis didn't blast the switch," Yukari sighed with relief

"I must say Kanji that was a good punch, ever think about joining the boxing club," Akihiko asked

"Huh? Oh I never really thought about that I'm kinda already in the knit- I mean another club," Kanji answered not wanting to admit he was in the knitting club

"Hey, I agreed to the video, not to a free chatting period," KV stated, "So be quiet and watch the video, about WW2, the bombing of Japan's…." KV realized the tension in the air

"For some reason I feel kinda offended," Rise spoke as everyone agreed

"Why would he choose this video of all things?" Naoto questioned

*Sicko mode playing faintly in background*

"Whose music do I hear?" KV grew frustrated as everyone turned to Minato who was casually watching the video whilst listing to Sicko mode

"Minato," Aigis poked the boy

"Hm?" he answered as he took one ear bud out, which caused everyone to hear the song

 _Gone on you with the pick and roll  
Young LaFlame, he in sicko mode_

 _Woo, made this here with all the ice on in the booth  
At the gate outside, when they pull up, they get me loose  
Yeah, Jump Out boys, that's Nike boys, hoppin' out coupes_

"STOP LISTENING TO MUSIC!" KV raged as he paused the video

"What I'm wondering is how he can still hear properly?" Haru asked

"What I'm wondering is why he isn't playing it out loud for all of us to go sicko mode?" Akechi was asking the real questions

"?..." Was everyone's reaction

"What?" Akechi was confused on the weird looks he was getting from everyone

"I'm more of a Mo Bama guy," Akira stated which cause more confusion

 **RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG**

 **4** **th** **Period (English 3 AP) With the JOJO Gangs 3-5**

"Everyone take your seat and take out your notebook because today is note taking day," Mr. Riku, finally here, instructed

"Damn note days are always hard for me," Okuyasu pouted

"Hey it's alright, you can copy my notes if you need to," Josuke offered

"Really?! Thanks Josuke," Okuyasu jumped for joy

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro sighed as he also hates the note taking days mainly because Mr. Riku goes really fast through the power points, not giving enough time to write

"You can always copy some of my notes Jotaro, even though you may not be able to really read them," Koichi offered

"Ha-ah," Kakyoin laughed, "I think I enjoy taking notes, even if it is with Mr. Riku," he admitted

"Agh! I can't stand being in this class period! Of course we have to take notes, because it's 4th fucking period! Bad things always happen when 4 is involved," Mista was panicking

"You have to have a 4th period Mista," Fugo stated, "Plus Mr. Riku is a good teacher, you know when he's here,"

"Ugh, I'm just ready for lunch," Narancia whined as his stomach growled, "And I don't have a pen or pencil," he added

"Here Narancia you can borrow one of mine, but you better give it back," Fugo threatened

"Ok, ok I know," Narancia sighed as his stomach continued to growl

"Here Narancia you can have some of my halo slices," Giorno offered

"And I have some grapes," Trish also offered

"Thanks," Narancia gladly accepted, "But it won't really hold me until the period," he sighed as he finished the slices and took some of the grapes

"Wait- aren't you and Trish sophomores how the hell did you be able to take junior classes?!" Narancia realized

"Oh me and Trish have most of our credits so we decided to take are English credit for next year, just to get it out of the way," Giorno explained

"Alright class, let's begin taking out introductory notes for The Great Gatsby," Mr. Riku began class

"Star Platinum- the world," Jotaro activated his stand for he could copy the entire first slide. Then after 10 secs time resumed, as he and the rest of the class frantically wrote down the notes paraphrasing a lot.

"Alright next slide," Mr. Riku changed the slide

"Ah! My hand is already cramping," Mista complained

"Damn, mine too," Josuke stated as he continued to write through the pain

"Trish are you gonna be ok?" Mista asked

"Yeah, I just take pictures of every slide then write it down," Trish explained

"We can do that?!" Everyone was shocked

"Excuse me, may I please teach?" Mr. Riku asked

"Sorry," Everyone apologized

 **RRRRIIIINNNGGG**

"Yes it's over!" Mista jumped up

"Yay lunch time!" Narancia also jumped up

"I think next time I'm gonna just take pics," Josuke stated

"Yeah, I feel like my hand is gonna fall off," Okuyasu said

"You said it," Koichi agreed, "Mr. Riku is a good guy but would it kill him to give us more time,"

"Narancia, where's my pen?" Fugo asked Narancia

"uh…," Narancia scratched his head,

"Did you lose it already?!" Fugo began to rage

"It was an accident, it's just a pen anyway," Narancia shrugged it off

"You always lose my shit like that because you're always so careless you dumb fuck!" Fugo yelled as he used the pen his hand to stab Narancia right in his left cheek

"He's lost it again," Mista sighed, "Let's leave then be," he added as he, Giorno, and Trish left to lunch

"AH! FUCK!" Narancia cried as he then flipped his iconic switch blade, "What the hell did you just call me, huh! A dumb fuck was it!" he threatened his blade towards Fugo's neck

"Hem." Mr. Riku cleared his throat to stop the boys

"huh?" they both looked to see Mr. Riku with an annoyed expression, "I guess I'm going to have to call your guardian again,"

*Gulp* both boys feared their mother's- I mean Bruno's wrath

 **5** **th** **period (Biology AP) with the Hunter x Hunter gang**

"Alright today we're going to be dissecting frogs then, after wards at a look at the skin cells under the microscope." Mr. Boward instructed, "Now partner up,"

"Who killed the frogs?" Gon asked in a sad expression

"We don't know specifically who, but some people in a lab used some sort of chemical to kill them," Kurapika explained

"Gon, don't cry over frogs, it's pointless," Killua sighed

"To late," Leorio stated as Gon was already slightly crying as he cut the frog's stomach in a 'T' shape

"Gon! Did you even put your gloves, apron, or goggles on," Killua shrieked

"Huh?" Gon stopped his silent tears, "Ah, ha-ha I guess I forgot," he stuck out his tongue

"Gross," Killua stated

*Sigh* "Gon, go wash your hands then put on your equipment," Kurapika stated

"Who let Gon take this Biology AP anyway," Leorio stated since Gon went to the sink, "He's probably struggling with the material,"

"And who let you into this school old man," Killua sassed

"Grrr, I'm only 17 you brat," Leorio spat

"Exactly dumb counselors who don't know how to properly do their job," Killua explained

"Alright, now I'm ready," Gon approached the scene

"Gon, what's your grade in this class," Kurapika asked

"Ugh, last I checked I had a 89 or something," Gon smiled

"What?!" Killua and Leorio were shocked

"How does he have a higher grade than me, I'm smarter than him," Killua thought to himself

"Agh, I can't believe Gon has a higher grade than me, I have a flat 70, this class is super hard," Leorio thought to himself

"Ah, you guys must have like 98s or above," Gon said breaking their thoughts

"Yes, I have a 100 in here," Kurapika low-keyed bragged

"Yeah I have 98," Killua lied

"Me too," Leorio laughed nervously

 **After the disgusting dissection and whatnot…**

 **RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG**

 **Many lame school classes, later school finally ended**

 **At McAlister's with the Yu gi oh 5ds gang**

 _~Believe in Nexus! ~_

"Ah! The Sweet tea here always hits the spot," Crow already gulped down his drink

"Honestly Crow, we barely sit down and you chugged all of your drink already," Jack Atlas stated

"It's free refills ain't it, so what does it matter," Crow crunched on the ice

"Honestly, we can't take you anywhere," Jack sighed

"At least your's was sweet, they accidently gave me unsweet tea," Carly shyly chuckled

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Jack raged as he stood up

"Jack," Yusei spoke up, "Calm down, you're making a scene,"

"He's right Jack, I can just add some sugar to it," Carly was trying to calm Jack down

"Bleh, mines unsweet too," Bruno stuck his tongue out in disgust

"I need to speak with the manager!" Yusei jumped up as well

"Yusei…" Aki felt embarrassed as she shook her head

"I'm Madison the manager, what seems to be the problem," The manager came to the scene

"Well, you screwed up our drinks, even though we clearly said SWEET TEA, you gave us TWO UNSWEET," Yusei was irritated

"My apologizes sir, well fix those right now," Madison said

"AND APOLOGIZE TO CARLY!" Jack raged

"Jack, let me handle this," Yusei said, "And we should get a 10% refund," he wagered

"Ugh fine," Madison was growing annoyed

"And how 'bout some service without sass," Yusei demanded, however the manager just walked away mumbling curses under her breathe

"DAMN Yusei," Crow stated, "Always starting beef with the managers, ah- I should of asked for my refill," he realized

"Carly," Jack spoke as he and Yusei finally sat down

"Agh, yes Jack," Carly replied as she knocked her drink

*Sigh* "Carly, be careful," Jack caught her drink before it spilled

"Oops, ha-ha sorry," Carly laughed

*Blink, Blink* "Carly you are honestly too pure for this world," Jack stated

"Hm," Carly didn't hear

"Nothing," Jack answered, "I was originally going say that you let me know if they fuck up your food as well alright," he finished

"Oh, I'm sure it'd be fine," Carly smiled as she messed with her camera

"Here are the new drinks," The manager came back

"Hey, sweet stuff, you mind getting me a refill," Crow asked

"Ugh, please don't call me that," Madison stated as she took the drink

"She still took it," Crow laughed

"It's her job, you idiot," Jack stated

"Still took it," Crow shrugged

"Order number 69," A guy called out, as he scanned for the number card on a table, "Ah," He found the table, "Here's you guy's food," the guy approached the Yu Gi Oh 5ds table

"Thank you," Yusei said

"Gross were 69, because of Yusei," Crow exclaimed as Yusei shot him a death glare

"Kid's spud with mac and cheese," the guy asked

"Ah, that would be me," Carly raised her hand

"Two Chicken Club sandwiches, one with a side of fruit cup, the other potato chips,"

"I had the fruit cup," Yusei stated, "And the chips are Bruno's"

"Caesar salad,"

"Here," Aki stated

"Wow, good healthy choice Aki," Yusei smiled as Aki blushed

"Hey where's my Tortilla soup and spud?" Crow whined

"Yeah, and my Caesar wrap, with mac," Jack raged

"It'll be out in a bit," the man explained

"Boo, 1 star on yelp!" Crow chanted

"Crow, Jack don't start a scene," Yusei sighed as he was already feeding Bruno

"Ew, stop taking advantage of Bruno's amnesia Yusei," Crow said in disgust

"Honestly, Bruno boy isn't gay, or bi like you," Jack added

"Jack don't be rude," Carly waved her hands in a 'X' shape

"JACK, CROW!" Yusei grew angry

"He's not denying it," Jack stated

"Guys stop talking shit about Yusei," Aki growled

"Thank you Aki, glad you're still by me," Yusei smiled again as Aki squealed internally

"Hm," Aki smiled back

"Here's the Caesar wrap, and spud," Madison brought out the food

"Finally!" Jack stated, "Honestly, people got places to be,"

"Man the twins get out at 3:40, that leaves us with like 15 minutes to eat," Crow checked his phone

"Bruno, make sure you eat the sandwiches and not just the chips, ok bud," Yusei told Bruno

"I am," Bruno stated as he bit into his sandwich

"Ah, we also have to pick up something for the twins to eat," Jack stated as he took a sip of his drink

"Dang so we have to leave like now," Crow panicked as he chugged the hot soup, "Damn, I burned my tongue,"

"Idiot, we'll just stop by McDonalds for them,"

 **At the Twins' school**

*VVVRRMM* *Engine noises*

 _~Believe in Nexus!~_

"Rua, Ruka we're here!" Crow shouted

"And we got you McDonalds Happy Meals, courtesy of Jack Atlas," Jack stated with pride as he smirked holding up the happy meals

"Umm… we don't eat McDonalds," The twins stated in unison

"Well…that's what I tried telling them all, but they wouldn't believe me," Jack was embarrassed

"Can we go to Chuck E Cheese?!" Rua asked excitedly

"No we have food at the garage," Yusei spoke up

"I hate this ducking family," Rua and Ruka whined

 ***Laugh track* *Seinfeld music***

 **Don't forget to like, favorite, and review The Wrong Timeline Senior Year, wait like another million years when we decide to finish Chapter 7: 10 Again! (We switched this one and the 10 Again chapter, since we finished this chapter first) Anyways God Bless y'all!**

"Wait where have us, the main cast gone?!" Black questioned

"Yeah, we weren't in this chapter at all!" ChiChi raged

"Well there wasn't much done since all you Sayians left for your weird Sayianese holiday," 18 popped up

"Ugh, don't remind me," Black got a chill up his spine

"I didn't even get to do me YouTube video," Goku popped up too

"Almost forgot," Holly stated

"Thank you," Goku said

 **Ichigo's YouTube Video**

" **Well, I don't really like this kind of shit, but since it pisses off Goku I'm game," Ichigo stated**

" **We gonna be famous," Rukia came on the camera**

" **Get out Rukia!" Ichigo growled**

" **Hey I wanna be famous," Renji also came**

" **What the?!" Ichigo stated**

" **How 'bout I do a Bob Ross painting, or just a bunny drawing tutorial…" Rukia thought aloud**

" **I can teach people how to dress, with bandannas," Renji posed in front of the camera**

" **Then I'll actually provide some real knowledge by showing how to sew an invisible stich," Uryu came out of no where**

" **How did-?" Ichigo spoke**

" **And then can I give Ichigo some of my baked goods, and have him react," Orihime popped up smiling at the camera**

" **Orihime!" Ichigo was shocked she came as well**

" **Ah~! I want to be famous, I can give girls a guide to being sexy~," Rangiku popped up and winked at the camera**

" **This isn't Pornhub Rangiku," Histugaya followed behind**

" **And I'll show people me slicing 15 watermelons with my zanpakutō," Ikkaku grabbed the camera**

" **I'll help," Yumichika sighed**

" **EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ichigo roared**

" **Who let the Grinch be the boss," Rangiku crossed her arms**

" **Sorry Ichigo, well leave now," Orihime being the sweet child she is apologized**

" **Thank you Orihime you can stay but everyone else… GET THE HELL OUT!" Ichigo screamed**

" **Rude," Renji and the others finally left**

 **That's all folks sorry for taking forever to post again, but you know life. Sorry if we offended anyone with the gay ships, we don't ship yaoi or yuri it was just for shits and giggles. Hopefully Chapter 7: 10 Again! Will be uploaded by the beginning of march, till then bye!- Holly & Ally**


End file.
